Unite the Two Angels
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Used the Alternative Reality for both of the Magical Girl's Series. It's revealed later that Kyuubey actually wants to destroy Majokai by recruiting the girls into Puella Magi, but when they realize their fault, they also find a relationship between Madoka and Doremi! What's the relationship? Is it can save Majokai from Kyuubey's actual plan?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, I know that I still have an ongoing Indonesian fic in my fandom, but I can't resist myself to write another crossover english fic… Yeah, after I read my previous crossover fic, 'Digital Ojamajo Doremi', more and more, I think it will be nice if I can make another crossover which (probably) can be better than my first crossover.

Okay, this chapter is just a prologue for this fic, but don't worry, because I'll upload this along with the first chapter. In this case, I write that the Ojamajos had the same age with Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyoko, and Mami was a year older than them.

Here we go!

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Regret is always coming late…_

That was what I realized now, when I saw my younger twin sister died… because of my own hand!

'_He already turned me into a monster! He influenced me and convinced me that my mother and my sister were the monsters, but in reality, I was that monster!'_

Yes. It was him! He was the one who made me became like this! How could I trust his words?

Well, I knew that he was just a white innocent-like creature, but actually, he was also an evil. A wolf which had the sheep fur. He made me destroyed my own family.

Before he came into my life, I was just an ordinary human, though; my family wasn't an ordinary family too, because my mother was a witch. Not just a witch, but also, the Queen of the Witch World.

She was the first Queen who got married with a human, who also was my father. From their marriage they had me and my twin sister as their daughters.

Queen Angelia, my mother, lived in two worlds at the same time, because our house was connected with the castle of the Queen in the Witch World. She hoped that I and my sister, Angelica, would be interested with the Witch World and want to be witches like her, and of course, her hope was right. We really had interest with magic. She gave each of us a ring, which could be our apprentice tap if we requested to her to make us became witches.

But then, something happened and changed everything…

One day, that creature, Kyuubey, came to me and Angelica and said that words! He said that the witches, like our mother, actually wanted to attack human world, where I and my sister were born. I trusted him, while Angelica didn't, and that was the first time I had a different perception with her.

Later, Angelica asked mom to make her became a great witch, as mom was a Queen. Mom agreed with her and activated her ring, made her could be the witch apprentice and followed all of the apprentice tests. She had ever failed in her first test, but then she made it to the last test. She really became a great witch like mom, and it was different with something that happened in my life… I made a contract with Kyuubey and became a Puella Magi.

Firstly, I fought with some creatures in their barriers, which Kyuubey claimed as 'the next form of the witches'. At first, I believed with what he said, but then, I realized that something was wrong in his words. Actually, they weren't the witches. They were the Magi Monsters, which on the other words were some desperate Puella Magi!

And now, probably I was the one who would change to be a Magi Monster…

I was in despair after I killed my own sister and realized that I didn't get any Grief Seeds after that. I realized that Kyuubey lied to me. Even, I saw that my Soul Gem, where he put my soul in, were keeping change its color to become dark, probably due to my regret to kill my sister… As her older sister, I should be taking care of her, not killing her like this…

And that's why, before my Soul Gem totally changed to be a Grief Seeds, I decided to kill myself by stabbing my own Soul Gem with my arrow, and wished to my God to bring me and Angelica to life once again someday… because I wanted to pay my fault this time.

I, Angelina, promise to the God to protect her younger sister someday… when we meet again in our second life.

Although in that time we aren't a sibling…


	2. Chapter 1: The Provocation

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: This fic used an Alternative Timeline, and most of the character used the suffix (-chan) to called each other, except when they called Mami.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – The Provocation**

* * *

"Alright, now what? Do you want us to move to that city?" a red haired girl asked as she quickly ate a stick of chocolate Pocky that she hold, "Kyuubey, are you sure that there are so many witches in that city? In Misora? But why do we must move there?"

"I have so much reasons for that demand, Kyoko," a white unique figured which just like a white cat answered with his closed smiling lips, his mouth, "Exactly, there are so many Puella Magi all over the world, but unluckily, only you five who live in Japan."

"Well, now we understand about your reason," a girl with her marine blue short hair said, "But now, I just still don't understand about what you said before this. You said that… the witch's attack there is so different with their attack here. What it means? Can you describe it?"

"Nice questions from you, Sayaka," Kyuubey replied with his usual voice, "There, the witches are not only attacking them with their kiss, but also, they are recruiting some girls like you all to become their apprentices."

"Their… apprentices?" asked the pink haired girl, "You mean… they influence those girls to be the witches like them?"

"That's right, Madoka."

"But how can? They just launch their attack in their own barrier and…"

"That's the next differences between them and the witches that we usually fight with, Homura. They don't need any barrier to launch their attack," cut Kyuubey, "They also appear with they human forms. They disguise."

"I think it also means that they are stronger than the witches that we usually meet here," said a blonde haired girl who looked older than the other girls, "Maybe we should try to fight with them. I'll move to Misora City."

"Mami-san…"

"Yosh! If Mami-san decide to move there, I also want to move!" shouted Kyoko. She thrown her empty Pocky box into a dustbin near her, "Let's we prove that we can beat them all!"

"But… how about their apprentice…"

"We also will save them all, and if we can, we will persuade them to make a contract with Kyuubey," Sayaka cut what Madoka said, "They will be the Puella Magi like us."

"Well… but I don't think that it's a good idea. I'll leave my family here and…"

"Don't you consider we as your family, Madoka-chan?" replied Homura, "Daijoubu. If you worry about the witch apprentices, is it better if we move there and save them?"

"Uh, maybe you're right, Homura-chan, but I think… I feel something wrong here. They don't have barrier and…"

"That's why, we should move there and prove your feeling, Madoka-chan. We'll find the fault that you mean, and we'll fix it."

Without the girls knew, Kyuubey thought, _'No wonder if you feel like that, Madoka, no wonder, because you are the reincarnation of her, the first daughter of the former Queen of the Witch World thousand years ago… Angelina…'_

'_And that's why, I'll make you kill your sister again, Angelina. Just like what you did before, and the other Puella Magi will destroy the witch world. I'll keep influence them to fight with those witches, lie to them that they are the same with the 'witches' that they fought with before.'_

**.O.**

_Meanwhile, in Misora…_

A blonde haired girl walked out from an old shop, walked upstairs and then ran across the street. Her face shown that she worried about something…

'_I must do something to save you, Doremi-mama.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know that the first chapter even shorter than the prologue, but I promise will make the longer chapter later.

Review?


	3. Chapter 2: The Fighter Witches

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Forget to mention before, that in this fic, Mami was at the second grade at the high school, while the other Puella Magi and the Ojamajos were at the first grade.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – The Fighter Witches**

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad to see you all again here…" sighed Doremi while she walked out from her house with her best friends, the other ojamajos, "So, will you all continue your study in Misora High School with me?"

"Of course, Doremi-chan. Just like in the elementary school," said Aiko, "Well, although Hazuki-chan won't be with us there."

"I know it," Doremi replied with a smile on her face, "At least, four of us can go to school together again."

"But before that, can we walk around together tomorrow?" asked Onpu. The purple haired girl put her smartphone into her handbag, "It'll be nice if we can go together. You know, I don't have any job for tomorrow."

"I think I can go with you all," answered Doremi, "How about you, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Momo-chan."

"We can," said the other three.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll meet at the shopping center at 08.00 AM, okay?" said Onpu.

"Roger!" shouted the others. Then all of them laughed together.

"Okay then, we…"

"Doremi! Minna!" yelled Hana while she ran to the others, cut what Momoko said, "Taihen! Taihen!"

"Ha-Hana-chan!" said Doremi, didn't believe with what she saw, "Why do you come here? And what do you mean with…"

"Some people called Puella Magi wants to kill you and the others!" cut Hana, still yelled, "And I don't want to see them did it!"

"Puella Magi? Are they some bad witches? Or anything like that?" asked Hazuki, "Hana-chan, from where do you get the information about them?"

"I heard that a white creature named Kyuubey came to Majokai and met Jou-sama, and then he said to Jou-sama that he commanded his Puella Magi to kill you all."

"Nani? !" the others shocked.

"But why that creature wants to kill us, anyway?" asked Aiko while she put her right hand under her chin, "Moreover, since our graduation from Misora Elementary, we don't have any relation anymore with Majokai."

"He did it because he knows that one from you all is an important person for Majokai," cut a woman with a veil on her face.

"Jou-sama!"

The woman nodded, "Well, I think it's better if we talk about it in Maho-dou."

**.O.**

In Maho-dou, Jou-sama started to explain, "Actually, Kyuubey have a mission to destroy both of Majokai and Ningenkai, and he consider you all as his obstacle for his mission, so he also wants to kill you all by recruiting some girls to become the Puella Magi."

"Uh, and what's that Puella Magi anyway?" asked Doremi, "How can that Kyuubey ask them to kill me and the others?"

"The Puella Magi is some girls who have a magical ability to fight with anything, and to get their ability, they should make a contract with Kyuubey while he make the girl's wishes come true."

"Sounds not bad for me," said Doremi, "But how can that Puella Magi agree to kill us?"

"Kyuubey persuade them that all of the witches are the ones who want to destroy Ningenkai, and he also said that we influenced you all to be the witches like us."

"Well, but you also know that now… we aren't witches nor witch apprentices anymore. Why does Kyuubey…"

"Firstly, he does it to make his Puella Magi become desperate."

"Desperate? But why?"

"When a Puella Magi was in despair, she would become a Magi Monster, and Kyuubey needs some Magi Monsters to attack Majokai."

"Eh? How can they turned into some Magi Monsters?"

"When the Puella Magi made a contract with Kyuubey, he put their soul in an egg-shaped gem named Soul Gem, and when they were in despair, that gem would change its color to be black, and when it happened, they also would lose their control from their body, and they would change to be a Magi Monsters."

"Sounds creepy…" Hazuki frightened, "T-Then… what can we do to prevent it?"

"For now, I just can find one solution for this trouble," Jou-sama then turned her head to Hana-chan, "Hana-chan, bring out your crystal."

"Hai!" replied Hana. As Jou-sama requested, she brought out her crystal from her pocket.

Jou-sama casted her magic to Hana-chan's crystal, and suddenly, five lights appeared in the different colors: pink, orange, blue, purple and yellow. Those lights then flew to Doremi and the others and flew into their right hand.

And when they opened their right hand, they found a ring in each hand.

Doremi saw her own ring more detail, and she noticed that there was a small pink bean-shaped crystal on the ring.

"Is it my… crystal? But how can this crystal become so small?" she asked.

"I put all of your crystal in those rings, which can you use to transform into the fighter witches," answered Jou-sama, "Those crystal will increase the power of your own weapon."

"Do we need some weapons to fight with them?" asked Hazuki.

"Probably, there are also some Magi Monsters who will attack you all, and when it happens, you all will need those to save yourself. You also can use the power that you get from those rings to humanized the Puella Magi."

"Humanized?" asked Momoko.

"In the other words, you can use it to return their soul into their body and restart their health, and it also will change them into the unofficial fighter witches."

"Oh, okay, I think it's enough to describe everything," Doremi concluded, "But Jou-sama, how about Maho-dou? Do we must reopen it?"

"No, we don't need it," said Jou-sama, "I'll call you all when Majokai need your help."

"Then, how can we use these rings?"

**.O.**

After Jou-sama explained everything she knew about Kyuubey and his Puella Magi, all of the five Ojamajos went home, while Jou-sama and Hana-chan got ready to go back to Majokai by crossing the door in Maho-dou…

Well, actually there was still one thing happened in Maho-dou, because Doremi still felt curious about someone between her and her friends whom Jou-sama claimed as an important person for Majokai, so she asked more to Jou-sama about it.

When the Queen answered her question, she was a bit surprised, because the Queen said that the person she meant was Doremi herself.

'_am I… important?' _she thought, _'But… how can I be important for Majokai? Does it have a relation with our adventure since seven years ago? Or… is there another reason?'_

Then, a bit more questions were out from her mouth…

'_Angelina… and Angelica?'_

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, more descriptions from me in this chapter (or maybe, I add the dialogues more than the descriptions? I don't know). The most important thing is, now Doremi knew about the story in this fic's prologue (if you know what I mean).

Probably, I'll start to confront the Ojamajos with the Puella Magi in the next chapter. Is it started with a friendly meeting? Or a fighting? We can find it all there.


	4. Chapter 3: Just a Box of Pocky

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Since this chapter, I'll write this chapter with the POV from the characters, like what I did before in my previous crossover fic. This chapter isn't a serious chapter.

For the Review:

For jxz: just for your note. This chapter will confront Kyoko with an ojamajo (and sadly, she isn't Aiko), and they got a bit fight just because an unimportant thing (well, just see the title of this chapter to find out that 'thing').

Warning: Sorry if you think what happen in this chapter make the character become so OOC.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Just a Box of Pocky**

* * *

_Kyoko's POV_

A few days later, after Kyuubey asked me and my other Puella Magi's friends to move to Misora City, we decided to follow his request. We went to that city.

After we arrived at the train station, we decided to search a cheap apartment, where we could buy with a low costs.

Well, although it was Mami who will pay it, I and the others didn't feel good that she must pay too much just for our apartment. We had already bothered her by staying with her, making her should take care of us, as she was the oldest Puella Magi between us.

And at last, we found it. Now we really lived in this city.

We quickly put all of our stuff in our new apartment. It just had had three bedrooms, so there were some from us who should share the room with the others. I decided to share my room with Sayaka, while Madoka asked Homura to share the another room with her.

And as usual, the independence Mami didn't share her room with anybody. Looks like that it was her destiny to always be alone… and I wondered if she had ever felt lonely because of that.

Ahhh, forget about that. For now, there was something important for me to get. I need some snacks for now. I should buy it somewhere.

I tried to buy some snacks in an convenience store at the first floor of the apartment, but it was still not enough. There wasn't any box of Pocky.

Oh well, Pocky was my favorite snacks, so it was the most important snack for me. I should get it, no matter what the way I should do to get it, and that's why, I decided to go to the other stores…

And that was when I met someone who was so… annoying…

_Doremi's POV_

"Doremi, can you buy some food stuff in the convenience store over there?" okasan demanded while she handed a piece of paper and some money to me, "You just need to buy the stuff which listed here."

"Alright, I'll buy it," I thought for a minutes then added, "Then, can I buy some snacks along with this stuff? We just have a few snacks in the cupboard."

"Well, just make sure that the money is enough to buy all of those," answered her, "For now, we should think twice before buying something."

"I know it," I walked to the front door, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne?"

Okasan nodded, "Ittereshai!"

The convenience store, which okasan mentioned before, was so near with my house. I just need to walk a bit to reach the store.

There, after I took some stuff which mentioned at the list I got, I checked all of the stuff.

"Well, what do we get now? Potatoes, carrots, bananas, beans, and…" I giggled before continued what I said, "Steak! Oh, today is so heavenly…"

Well, thanks to otousan who got a bonus yesterday…

Nah, but it was still imperfect for me. I needed something more… and probably, some stock of snacks would make it perfect. Not just for me, but also for my family. I also thought that it would be better if I bought some pudding for Poppu… or maybe for Hana-chan if someday she wanted to come to visit my house again…

Also, I needed one special snacks, and it was a box of Pocky.

I looked around the snack's counter and found it. There was just a box of Pocky which left there.

'_Yosh!' _I thought, _'I just need to take it and go home.'_

But when I grabbed the box, someone also wanted to take the snack…

"Alright, raise your hands and let me take this box…"

"No! I see it first!" cut the girl who also had the same hair color with me, "Give this box to me!"

"Oh yeah? But how if I don't want to give it to you?" I gazed at her, "This box is mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Can you just stop following me like that?"

"I don't following you, odango atama!"

"O-Odango atama, you said? !" I shouted angrily, "Do you want to fight with me here, rude girl?"

"Oh, I'm glad to, if you don't mind," she replied, "So, what fight that you want?"

"Fine," I sighed, then smiled, "How about janken?"

_Kyoko's POV_

'_Janken? What a childish way!' _I thought, then I said, "Alright. Give me your best to get that box. Firstly, you must put it at its previous place."

"Okay," she agreed, "You must be shock."

Then, we 'fought', "Jan ken pon!"

…

Oh, alright, I would tell the result. She gave stone while I gave scissors. She won the Pocky.

Well, finally I decided to search another box of Pocky in the other stores again, and I got it, though… I was still mad at that odango atama.

'_Urgh, that girl!' _I growled while walked back to the apartment, _'How can I lose with her?'_

When I arrived at our apartment, I quickly walked into our room and opened my Pocky's box, while Sayaka read a magazine on the bed.

She asked, "Doushita no, Kyoko-chan? Why do you look so angry?"

"How can't I feel angry? Someone stole my Pocky!"

"What do you say? If you say so, then what is the box that you hold now?"

"No, not this. I mean… the another box of Pocky. If I could get that box, I could go home earlier. If only I could win from her in that stupid janken match…"

Sayaka just sighed and continued reading her magazine. Probably she thought that it was so childish that you fought with another people just because of a snack, but for me, it was so important, because in our life, we should have to think about the fastest and easiest way to get foods…

Or maybe, she was right, I was just too exaggerate…

Well, whatever. This thing made me so hungry.

_Doremi's POV_

When I arrived at home, I gave all of the food stuff that I bought to okasan, put the other snacks into the snack's cupboard and then walked into my room and ate my precious Pocky that I got from the janken.

'_Oh, I'm so happy,' _I thought, _'No wonder, because I'm the luckiest pretty girl in the world!'_

"Yappari atashi-tte, sekai ichi shiawase na bishoujo da!" I said happily, "I never feel so lucky like this before!"

Yep, why not? No doubt about it. I was so lucky today, and I hope it would be continued until the entrance ceremony in Misora high school…

'_Don't you even try to underestimate me, rude girl…'_

_Normal POV_

_At night, when most of people in Misora were already sleeping…_

Kyuubey stood up on a high building and saw the moon in the sky. He said, "This is just the beginning, and all of them will attack each other soon…"

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, since it's just a normal chapter and doesn't contain any serious fighting scene, maybe it's enough to refresh everything after what was described in the previous chapter…

Next time, all of the Ojamajos and all of the Puella Magi will meet at school. What will happen in that time? Find it out in the next chapter.

Ah, once again. Pocky © Glico, if I should mention this.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Attack

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Then, back to the serious chapter (alright. I think most of you aren't satisfy with what I write in the previous chapter. It's really way too exaggerate). I start to write about the Magi Monster's attack here, so don't miss it!

Uh, one more. Maybe some of things that I write here refers from Ojamajo Doremi 16, although it's just a bit things.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Momoko vs Gertrud? The Beginning of the Attack**

* * *

_Momoko's POV_

The day went so fast, and today is the day of our school's entrance ceremony.

Honestly, it was the first time for me to partcipate in the school's entrance ceremony like this, because I always started my first class in my previous school in New York, so? That's why, I was very excited now.

This morning, Aiko and Onpu picked me up at my house with their own parents, then we – with our own parents – went to Doremi's house to pick her and her parents up there. We arrived there while she and her family took some picture of them at the yard.

Aiko and Onpu said to me that it was their family's behaviour to take some pictures of them when one of the daughters had the school's entrance ceremony. They also said that the family did it too five years ago, while Pop had her elementary school's entrance ceremony at Misora Elementary, just some hours before Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu met me at the first time in Majokai.

After we waited for some minutes, Doremi and her parents joined with us. We went to school together on foot.

At school, we split up from our parents and then sought our class. All of us were classmates here.

And when Doremi saw someone in our class, she shouted, surprisingly. Looks like she had ever met with that girl, who had the same hair color with Doremi.

"Ahh, you! You're here too? !"

_Kyoko's POV_

"Ah, odango atama," I said calmly, "So, from now on, we're classmates, eh?"

Well, she shouted to me before I said the words above, but not in an angry voice, just surprise (if you know what I mean). She also replied what I said just as calm as I did, "Hey, don't call me like that. I just feel surprised to meet you here."

"Kyoko-chan, is she the girl that you meet in the convenience store?" asked Sayaka.

"Yeah," I answered, "She took something important for me."

"Can we know what things did Doremi-chan take from you?" the dark blue haired girl who walked into the class with the odango atama asked, "Maybe she just unintentionally did it."

"Just a box of Pocky, Ai-chan," the odango head said, "Well, I don't think that we should have a rivalry connection just because of that. How if we become friends from now?"

Alright, I had admitted that the 'rivalry' between me and that girl in that day was so ridiculous and too exaggerate, so I thought that maybe it didn't wrong if she and her friends became our friends. We restarted our relation now.

"Then, I think it's better if I and my friends know your name," I said, "I also think that the way I called you is too rude. Sorry."

"Iie. Kinishinaide," she said with a smile on her face, "Watashi wa Harukaze Doremi."

"Ah, sou ka. I heard that one of your friends called you 'Doremi-chan' before," I shook her hands, "I'm Sakura Kyoko."

Sayaka, Madoka and Homura also introduced themselves to Doremi and her friends, whose names I knew later – Senoo Aiko, Segawa Onpu and Asuka Momoko.

"Hey, what a coincidence!" said Sayaka, "We four meet you four here."

"Well, actually, we have one more best friend, but she isn't here," replied Aiko, "Her name is Fujiwara Hazuki, and she had studied in Karen School and Academy."

"Hey, we also have one more best friend," I said, "She's at the second grade, and that's why, she isn't here now."

"What's her name?" asked Momoko.

"Her name is Tomoe Mami."

When we talked, we put our own school bag on our own seat. Doremi sat in the last row with Madoka, Onpu and Homura while Momoko, I, Aiko and Sayaka sat in front of them.

We told Doremi and the others that we moved from Mitakihara, and we also told them about our family.

For now, I thought that it was a good beginning. We already had some friends in our first day at school, and it was so great. Firstly, I thought that Doremi wasn't friendly at all, but now I knew that I was wrong. She was so friendly.

'_Maybe we can share some snacks someday…'_

_Doremi's POV_

Alright, now I thought that Kyoko wasn't a rude girl after all. She was just like Aiko when I met her at the first time.

Uh, and more than Aiko, now I knew that she had a hard past time, and all of her family were… died…

Well, now I concluded that she was rude because of that… but somehow, I also saw her kindness. She also had some good friends who were just like her family.

'_Kyo-chan… kawaiso…' _I thought, _'Now, I want to be her friend, like her other friends…'_

Now, more than that, I shifted my attention to Madoka. Strangely, since our first meeting here, I felt so near with her, although we just had met now.

It was like, I had ever met her before and didn't meet her anymore for a long time until our meeting this morning.

Today, the school's entrance ceremony was going smoothly. Everything was well and normal, although I and the others still remembered about what Hana-chan and Jou-sama said when they came a few days ago about Kyuubey and his Puella Magi.

Obviously, Kyuubey wanted to destroy all of the magical and miracle things beside the Puella Magi and the Magi Monsters. No doubt about it.

And probably, he would think to attack Mahotsukaikai once he destroyed Majokai…

Back to the Puella Magi things. Until now, we still didn't get any clue about them, and I thought that they must be some mysterious people.

When would they appear in front of us? And if so, what would they do to kill me and the others? We still wondered about it.

All of the questions in our mind were answered while we found something weird happened in an old building, when I, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko went home together.

Tamaki Reika, one of our friends at Misora Elementary, walked into the old building and went to the rooftop. From her motion, we concluded that she wanted to kill herself.

"Chotto, Tamaki-san!" Momoko shouted. She then followed Tamaki with us.

At the rooftop, Momoko caught Tamaki and saw something on her neck, a small strange mark like a tattoo.

What was going on here?

When we saw that mark, Momoko's ring tap sparkled, removed the mark from there and changed Tamaki back to normal. We then commanded her to go from the building while Momoko's ring tap stopped sparkling.

But when Tamaki had already go from there, the ring sparkled again.

"What it means?" asked Momoko, "Should we search the reasons here?"

"I think we should search it here," I replied, "Let's we go back to the first floor."

They nodded, then we walked downstairs.

At the first floor, we found some sentence were written on the wall, and I couldn't say that it was romaji or english or what.

I asked Momoko, "Momo-chan, can you read those sentences on the wall?"

"I don't know," Momoko shook of her head, "It isn't English, and I can't read it."

And suddenly, something happened. Looks like we had already moved from the old building…

_Momoko's POV_

"The barrier!" I concluded after saw the change of the place, "A Magi Monster attack Ningenkai and let us come into its barrier!"

"Barrier?"

I nodded, answered what Doremi asked, "Do you remember about the explanation about the Magi Monsters from Jou-sama and Hana-chan? It's just like this!"

"Then, where's the Magi Monster who will fight with us?" asked Aiko.

We looked around and saw some creatures.

"Are they the Magi Monsters?" asked Onpu.

"No, I don't think so," I shook of my head, "There's just one Magi Monster inside the barrier. Those creatures are just its minions."

I saw the palm of my left hand. There was something appeared on my hand. Some explanations about the minions.

"Anthony and Adelbert…" I read the explanation and then awared something. I yelled, "Minna, beware of them! Especially with the bell-shaped creatures! They can attack us by headbutting all of us!"

Doremi, Aiko and Onpu nodded, then we dodged from the minions and ran.

After we ran for a long time, we did it. We found the Magi Monster. It was a creature with some red rose on its head.

"Hmm…" Onpu saw the weird letter which appeared along with the Magi Monster, "G-E-R-T-R-U-D…"

"Eh? Onpu-chan, how can you read those letters?" I asked, "Those letters aren't the letters from Majokai."

"But these letters just have a bit difference with the magic letters," Onpu explained, "Well, we can conclude that the Magi Monster's name is Gertrud from these letters."

"But what can we do to make it gone?" I asked.

Suddenly, my ring tap sparkled again, and when it stopped sparkling, I thought that it was a good time for me to transform.

_Momoko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from her feet to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

After I transformed to be a fighter witch, I clenched my fist, and suddenly, a cane-shaped gun appeared in my right hand.

'_Time to attack!' _I thought, then started to attack Gertrud with my cane gun, "Take this! Beaming Cane!"

I shot Gertrud with my cane gun more than once, and then launched my last attack, "Now for the last attack, Cane Laser!"

I cut Gertrud with the laser, caused an explosion from its body, and when the explosion was over, the barrier and the minions disappeared.

Suddenly, we saw an unconscious green haired girl with a rose-shaped hairpin appeared in front of us, along with a black strange object beside her.

Refer to the explanation from Jou-sama, we concluded that she was the original form of the Magi Monster, Gertrud. I walked to her and did my last mission for her: purified her soul from the despair that she got when she became a Magi Monster. I took the black object called Grief Seed and then placed it in front of my crystal.

I closed my eyes and said, "For the power of my crystal, purify all the darkness from this Grief Seed. Purify the soul of the girl, and erase all of her despair. Bring her into the best life for her…"

I opened my eyes and saw the Grief Seed vanished from my right hand, and some small particles flew up from there to the girl.

"What's that means?" asked Aiko, "Is she life?"

Doremi checked the girl's pulse, then shook of her head, "She's died."

Suddenly, someone walked into the old building and said, "Well, so you all are the witch apprentices that I'm searching for here. You've already killed that girl!"

"Ah, I'm not doing something bad to her, and I'm just…"

"Stop it!" she shouted, then transformed herself. From her transformaton we knew that she was a Puella Magi, "From now on, I'm your rival."

The blonde haired Puella Magi then tried to attack me and the others with her gun, but before she could do that, we could walk away from the old building with Gertrud's lifeless body.

Finally, we decided to bring her body to the beach, and there, the body vanished.

"How can it happen?" I asked. Doremi, Aiko and Onpu shook of their head.

At last, we decided to go home.

_Mami's POV_

"What? Mami-san, you find those witch apprentices?" asked Madoka when I told her and the other Puella Magi about what I found several minutes ago in the old building near our apartment, "And they… kill a girl?"

"Well, at least, that's what I see there," I said, "I think we should beware of them."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I think the misunderstanding about Gertrud's original body will start the fight between the Puella Magi and the Ojamajos, although some of them still have a good relationship as they are classmates.

Next chapter will show more fighting scene. Can the Ojamajos explain the truth to the Puella Magi? You can find it there.


	6. Chapter 5: Misunderstanding Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: An express update is here!

Well, for this chapter I'll write the appearance of the another Magi Monster that isn't appear in the Anime. Even so, I know that probably it appeared in the manga, so if one of you know about the Magi Monster (witches in Puella Magi) and realize that I've already make some mistake in my description about it, don't worry to tell me in your review.

At last, I just want to say that each of the Ojamajos have the different transformation sequence in this fic.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Misunderstanding Darkness**

* * *

_Momoko's POV_

'_What a tiredful day…'_

I sighed while I saw the moon from my window. That fighting really made me so tired.

I saw my crystal inside my ring tap, and fortunately, it didn't lost its shine…

'_The real miracle won't ever lost its shine because of any reason…'_

That was what Jou-sama said when she came to Ningenkai to explain us everything about Kyuubey and his Puella Magi, also with the Magi Monsters, and since that time, I always kept those words in my mind…

Even tonight, after the fighting this afternoon, I still thought about those words…

'_Kyuubey's fake miracle will vanish while the Puella Magi is desperate, and you can see it from the color of the Soul Gems and the Grief Seeds… The Grief Seed's color is totally black, and the Soul Gem's color can fade and change to be black, make it lost it shine and change to be the Grief Seed…'_

'_Unfortunately, Kyuubey had already influenced so many girls all over the world to make the contracts with him to be the Puella Magi. Some of them changed to be the Magi Monsters because of their despair, while the others were shocked while they knew about the fact of their Soul Gems and killed themselves, or had killed by the other Magi Monsters… and that's why, I and the others should save the remaining Puella Magi, although they still don't know about the fact about Kyuubey.'_

I closed my eyes and sighed again, "However, I can save that former Puella Magi today, although she goes to heaven now… At least, I had already purified her soul."

After I thought about it for a long time, I walked onto my bed and slept.

_Mami's POV_

I laid onto my bed, still remembered about what I saw in that old building several hours ago…

Well, actually, I didn't see all of things that happened there. I just saw them stood up around the unconscious girl, and one of them shot the girl with some particles out from her hands.

I knew, that the green haired girl didn't scream or do anything to detect that she was being hurted by that attack, but it probably because she was already died while the blonde haired witch apprentices launched her last attack on her.

'_Hmph, of course they won't ever admit that they killed that girl. They're the witch apprentices, after all,' _I thought, _'But now, I don't think that they're stronger than the usual witches that I fight with. I could detect them there even when I was still in the convenience store…'_

'_I should stop them as fast as I can. If they can kill someone like they did today, I think I should kill them. They should die. The lost of soul should be paid with the lost of soul too.'_

I saw my ring, which also was the usual appearance of my Soul Gem, _'And when they're died, the world will be safe and peace.'_

_Normal POV_

On the next day, Mami went to school with her Puella Magi's friends, who in fact were studied in the first grade while she was studied in the second grade. Fortunately, for the ojamajos who were studied there – Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko, Mami didn't accompany Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyoko to their class, so she didn't meet them and realize that some of her friend's classmates were some people that she met yesterday.

The four ojamajos then decided to talk about what happened yesterday at the school's rooftop.

"Alright, now I wonder… how can the original self of the Magi Monster died after I purified her soul?" asked Momoko, "Did I say yesterday when I purified her soul that I wanted my crystal to bring her into the best life for her?"

"Well, maybe it's better if she passed away and went to heaven than if she really stayed alive," Onpu tried to answer, "She was in despair when she changed to be the Magi Monster, and the only one way to purify the despair soul is just to let that soul go into the peaceful place: heaven."

"Then, why didn't her body disappear right after Momo-chan purified her soul?" asked Aiko, "The Puella Magi who we met yesterday thought that we killed Gertrud because of that."

"However, I think there's just one way we should do to find out the answer of your question, Ai-chan," said Doremi, "We should go to Majokai and ask it to Jou-sama."

Then, they decided to go to Majokai tonight, as there would be a smiling moon tonight. They also invited Hazuki to go with them there.

And they didn't know if they would face the next enemy there… tonight.

_Hazuki's POV_

"Eh? So there was a Magi Monster who launched her attack yesterday?" I asked when I met Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko in Maho-dou, before we went to Majokai, "How can I don't know about it?"

"Hazuki-chan, we found Gertrud when we went home from school," answered Doremi, "We didn't have time to tell you about it yesterday."

"Uh, okay, now I understand," I sighed, "If only I wasn't in Karen…"

"Hey, don't regret with something that already happened, Hazuki-chan," said Aiko, "At least, you didn't meet with someone who pretends to know everything. She even thought that we had already killed Gertrud."

"Really? Who is she?" I asked, really wanted to know, "Is she a Puella Magi?"

Momoko nodded, "And now, we're here to ask Jou-sama about the reasons why Gertrud's body didn't disappear yet before the blonde Puella Magi came."

"Alright, I think we shouldn't waste our time and we should go to Majokai now," said Onpu. I and the others nodded.

Then, we walked to the door which was a portal that connected Ningenkai with Majokai and opened it, but when we walked into the land behind the door, something strange happened. We weren't in Majokai, but in another place…

"Another barrier!" Momoko shouted, "Minna, prepare yourself to face the Magi Monster!"

"Un!" we nodded again, but then a black creature with some hands at its body appeared and then choked the others with its hands.

"Minna!" I yelled, "That creature…"

"I… think… it's… the… Magi Mon…ster…" replied Doremi hardly, "Hazuki-chan… it's… obvious that… you're the… one who… will fight… with this… Magi Mon…ster…"

She coughed when I asked, "Then, what's its name? From where can I know about it?"

This time, Onpu answered, "Actually I… can read… their letter… system to… know the name, but… with the… condition… like this, I… can't see… the letter… clearly…"

"Look at the… palm of your… left hand, Hazu…ki-chan…" Momoko said, "I… knew about… Gertrud's minions… from my… left hand…"

"I'll try it, Momo-chan," I replied, then did the suggestion from Momoko, "Suleika…"

When I had finish to read the Magi Monster's explanation, my ring tap sparkled, and I thought, _'Wakatta wa. It's the time for me to transform and save the others.'_

_Hazuki's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand, tighter than what Momoko did in her transformation sequence. Hazuki then moved both of her hands to the both side of her body and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from the tip of her toes to her neck and flipped her hair (similar with what she did in the first season of the anime), made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"

I clenched my fist, and suddenly, a portable lash appeared in my right hand. I didn't waste any time when I finally used the lash, "Handy Lightning Lash!"

In my first trial, I saved Doremi, then I saved the others with the same way. I attacked all of the Magi Monster's hands with my 'Handy Lightning Lash', and I also did the same for the other parts of its black body, until it was shining and the barrier disappeared, changed to be the border line of Majokai and Ningenkai, and there was something more…

_Madoka's POV_

After did some witch hunt for a few hours, we walked into an old shop named Maho-dou and fought with some familiars named Ulla, but when we had finish to attack all of the familiars, we didn't meet a witch. We were out from the barrier that we found there and met some unexpected people: Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and their another best friend, Hazuki. They were the witch apprentices!

Firstly, I and the others – except Mami – thought that it was just Hazuki who was the witch apprentice, but then Mami said to us that the witch apprentices whom she met with yesterday were Momoko, Doremi, Aiko and Onpu!

Then, actually they were our enemies, and I was shocked after I knew about it, because strangely, I felt so near with Doremi.

Well, how could the situation become like this? They were our classmates here, and… and then we should fight with them? I couldn't do that!

And that was why I prevented Mami to attack them, because I still couldn't believe that I should fight with them…

Fight with them…

Fight with them…

Fight with them…

Did it also means that I should fight with Doremi too?

Oh my, I wasn't ready to face all of these conditions…

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, fortunately I had some free times to quickly update this… maybe for the next chapter, I won't update it as fast as this chapter… I don't know.

In the next chapter, I'll write something that refers to the third episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, but if you want to know about the full detail (for example, will I make it as tragic as the anime did), you just need to wait until I come again and update that chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Blonde Saviour

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: And here it is! The sixth chapter of this fic!

Alright, maybe when you read my last author's note in the previous chapter, some of you wondered about what will I write here, and the main question from you must be this: Will I make Mami's killed by Charlotte like what happened in the anime?

Well, just see and read this chapter if you really want to know the answer of that question.

One important note: since the first chapter until this chapter, Homura's appearance is just like her appearance in the earlier timeline in the anime (she wore a glasses and braided her hair).

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Blonde Saviour**

_Momoko's POV_

"Jou-sama, can you explain to us about all of those Magi Monster's things that we still don't know?" I asked, "Why didn't Gertrud's body vanish while we meet Mami-san? And how can Suleika attack us at the door to Majokai?"

After Suleika's attack a few minutes ago, Madoka and her friends went home to their house, while we went to Majokai just like in our first plan. We really wanted to know about everything that we didn't know yet.

"I can explain all of it to you," replied Jou-sama, "But before that, let me ask something to you, Momoko-chan."

"Eh?" I didn't understand, "Nani, Jou-sama?"

"When all of you found Gertrud's real body, did you touch the body and say something before Mami-san came to you all?"

I shook of my head, "I didn't. It was Doremi-chan who checked Gertrud's pulse and… told us that she was died."

"Then, when you all escaped from Mami-san, did you touch Gertrud's real body and say something?"

For this question, I nodded, "Her body disappeared right after I hold her right hand, and…"

I tried to remember what happened at the beach right before Gertrud's real body disappeared yesterday…

_Flashback_

All of us took a deep breath when we arrived at the beach, right after we escaped from the Puella Magi who tried to attack us with her gun.

"It's not fair…" Doremi tried to catch her breath, "That Puella Magi wants to attack us with more than one gun!"

"And I can't accept this!" added Aiko, "How can she think that we've already kill Gertrud?"

I turned to Gertrud's lifeless body, which was laid on the beach's sand, while Onpu said, "Then, what should we do with her body? We don't even know about her house."

I stroked Gertrud's hair and said, softly, "If only we knew about her family's place…"

And right after that, her body disappeared…

_End of Flashback_

I then remembered and said, "Jou-sama, do you mean that Gertrud's body disappeared because of what I said while I stroked her hair?"

She nodded, "You must be said anything about her own place, right?"

"Well, actually, I just wondered about her family's place…" I said, "Jou-sama, does it mean that we should do that right after we purify the Magi Monster's soul?"

"That's right, Momoko-chan," she said, "Actually, the purifier of the soul should touch the body and said, "Back to your right place" right after she purified the soul, but unfortunately, I and Hana-chan forgot to explain to you all about this before."

"Well, at least now we know about it," said Doremi, simply.

"Then, how about Suleika?" asked Hazuki, "How could Suleika attack us tonight? And why couldn't we find any Grief Seeds after I defeated that Magi Monster?"

"I think there's someone who stole that Grief Seed right after you defeated Suleika, Hazuki-chan," answered Jou-sama, "And probably, it was…"

"Kyuubey?" cut Onpu, "Jou-sama, am I right?"

"Yes, Onpu-chan. I think Kyuubey intentionally stole Suleika's Grief Seed to oppose you all with his Puella Magi. Since he stole the Grief Seed, Hazuki-chan couldn't purify Suleika's soul, and because of that, all of you couldn't tell the Puella Magi about the truth."

"Unfortunately, it happened now," Doremi sighed. She looked so sad, "Madoka-chan-tachi should be avoiding us since tomorrow…"

"We just can hope that the ancient tragedy won't be repeated just because of this," replied Jou-sama, tried to calm Doremi down, "Don't let Angelina makes the same mistake with what she did thousand years ago."

"Angelina?" I asked, didn't understand with what she said, "Jou-sama, what do you mean with that?"

Then I turned to Doremi, "Doremi-chan, do you know about what Jou-sama said?"

"Well… I know it," replied Doremi. She looked at Jou-sama before continued her words, "Actually…"

_Madoka's POV_

"Madoka-chan, why don't you let me finish them all at once?" asked Mami right after we arrived at our apartment, "It's so clear that they are the witch apprentices, and those familiars that we fought with are their minions. Don't you see that?"

"I know it, but I can't believe that they can do something serious like… killing someone?" I said, "Minna, I think we should hear their explanation before we conclude that they…"

"Madoka-chan, it's obvious that they wanted to attack us tonight, and you still don't believe it?" cut Sayaka, "I'm sorry, Madoka-chan, but I agree with what Mami-san said. I trust Mami-san that she told us the truth about them. They're our enemies."

"But…"

"Uh, fine. I think we don't need to talk about it anymore," this time, Kyoko cut what I said, "We need to sleep now."

Then, Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko walked into their own room. Just me and Homura left in the living room.

"Homura-chan, how about you? Don't you say that you agree with the others…"

"No, not yet," Homura quickly answered, "Everything that we see today are the strong proof that the familiars were their minions, but… I think they're too kind to be the witch apprentices."

"Or… probably, Kyuubey is wrong to said that they were our enemies," I said, "I still can't believe that some kind people like them are… some people who are willing to kill anyone, especially… Doremi-chan. I'm doubt that she can be like that."

"Actually, I think so, Madoka-chan," replied Homura, "Even so, I think we should get a proof which will shown to the others that they aren't as bad as what the others think."

"I hope we can find that proof someday," I sighed, "They're really a good friends. They're so nice to us. How can some witches influence them and make them the witch apprentices."

"Hmm…" Homura thought for a few minutes, then said, "I think we should ask them about everything that they know about the witches and their minions, including with what they were doing in that barrier tonight."

"You're right, Homura-chan," I said, "We should ask them the truth."

"Then, Madoka-chan, can I ask you something?" said Homura while she walked into our room with me.

"Sure. You can ask me everything, as you're my best friend?" I replied, "What is it?"

"How can you become so near with Doremi-chan?" she asked, "I mean, it looks like… you and her are knowing each other, just like you and Doremi-chan had ever met before we moved here."

"I… don't know," I answered, unsure with what I said, "Everytime I see her, I feel so near with her, just like what I feel when I see Tatsuya."

"Your younger brother?" asked Homura. I nodded.

I sighed again, "Well, maybe it also because I don't have any sisters, so when I meet her, I feel like I have a chance to have a sister."

"Sou…"

We kept silence for a minute.

"Alright then, maybe it's better if we change our clothes and sleep now," Homura finally suggested, "We must go to school tomorrow."

"I see."

Then, we changed our own clothes and slept.

_Doremi's POV_

'_Well, now what? How can we tell them the truth if the situation become like this?' _I thought, _'They trust Kyuubey that we're in the bad side, and they still don't know if actually, Kyuubey is the bad ones, and Madoka-chan… she probably will do the same mistake that Angelina did thousand years ago…'_

I sighed, _'Well, I don't care about the fact that I'm the reincarnation of Angelica. I just can't think about… what would Madoka-chan do if later she… she killed me like Angelina killed Angelica in that time?'_

Now, I was in my room. It was several minutes after we had a conversation with Jou-sama about the Magi Monsters, and also, about the witch's princesses thousand years ago, Angelina and Angelica.

Well, actually, nobody knew about the reincarnation of Angelina, but I just feel that probably Madoka was the reincarnation of Angelina, because until now, I still felt so near with her.

'_However, I can't let it happen again this time, because it's Angelina's promise that she want to protect her younger twin sister. I can't let her break her own promise,' _I still thought about it while I laid on my bed, ready to sleep, _'I must tell Madoka-chan-tachi about the truth. Don't let them trust Kyuubey so far.'_

I thought about it for a long time, until I fell asleep.

In the morning, when I, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko arrived at school, in our class, Sayaka and Kyoko tried to persuade our other classmates to rearrange their seat. They didn't want to sit beside Momoko and Aiko.

Madoka said, "Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-chan, I think we shouldn't think so far like this…"

"Well, I just don't want to sit there. Is it wrong, Madoka-chan?" replied Kyoko, tried to don't mention me and my best friends, "I want to sit around Sayaka-chan."

"Then, how if we change our seat since today, Kyoko-chan?" Homura suggested, "I'll sit on your seat, then you'll sit here. My seat is behind Sayaka-chan's."

"Uh, well…" Kyoko kept silence for a few minutes, probably because she just wanted if Madoka and Homura also didn't have seat near us. They wanted to avoid us.

"Jaa, Kyoko-chan, what's your decision?" asked Homura, "Do you want to sit here?"

"Oh, alright," finally, Kyoko answered, "Just… be careful and make sure that you and Madoka-chan are okay here."

"How can you say it, Kyoko-chan? We should be okay there," replied Homura while she started to walk to Kyoko's seat and brought her school bag. Kyoko also did the same and walked to Homura's previous seat.

'_Then, since today, they tried to withdraw themselves from us…' _I thought, then sighed, _'Now, how can I and the others tell them about the truth…'_

"_You can tell me and Madoka-chan about it," _suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted what I thought… in my mind!

"_Eh? Homura-chan?" _I turned my head to her, amazed that I could communicate with her by telepathy, _"How can you… How can we…"_

"_As I know that you're a magic user like us, I try to make a contact with you, and it works," _she explained, _"Plus, I can hear what you said in your mind."_

"_Well, I see that you hear it," _I giggled, _"Then, how can I and the others tell you and Madoka-chan the truth? I mean, the truth in our version. It's better if we tell you both in an usual conversation than by telepathy."_

"_How if we talk about it now, at the rooftop?" _Homura suggested, _"We still have enough time to talk about it there, before the bell ring."_

"_Alright, we go there now," _I replied, _"I and my friends will walk out from the class first, then you and Madoka-chan should walk out from here some minutes later, okay?"_

"_Deal. I'll tell Madoka-chan about this."_

Then, I didn't waste my time to walk out from the class after I told Aiko, Onpu and Momoko to follow me to the rooftop.

_Homura's POV_

Five minutes after Doremi and her friends walked out from the class, I asked Madoka to accompany me to the toilet, just to make sure that Sayaka and Kyoko didn't suspect that we followed Doremi and her friends to the rooftop.

I didn't tell Madoka that we would go to the rooftop until we had already walked out from the class. Honestly, we also wanted to know the truth in their version, because we knew that to solve a problem, we should hear every perception that available around the problem.

Then, at the rooftop, Doremi explained everything that she knew, and all of her explanation made me and Madoka were a bit shocked.

"So, actually… Kyuubey…"

I sighed, cut what Madoka said, "It's possible. We just know Kyuubey as an incubator who contracted us to become the Puella Magi, and no more than it. Different with us, Doremi-chan-tachi used to know about their witch world since some years ago. It's a big possibility that Kyuubey had already tricked us."

"Well, I think you're right, Homura-chan," Madoka finally said, "Then, what can we do to reveal the truth to the others?"

"I just can hope that… in the next Magi Monster's attack, we can fight with it together, as a team," Doremi said, "It's the only one way for us to prove that we aren't as bad as what Kyuubey said to you all."

"Then, Madoka-chan, Homura-chan, do you both believe with us?" asked Onpu, "We never think to destroy Ningenkai like what Kyuubey said to you all."

"We believe with you all," I replied, "Ne, Madoka-chan?"

"Homura-chan…" said Madoka, still a bit confused, but when she saw Doremi's smiling face, she added, "Well, yeah. We believe it."

And when the school's bell rang, we walked back into our class.

_Onpu's POV_

Today, Nakayama Shiori, one of our classmates was sick and was in the hospital, so I and the others decided to visit her there. We also told Hazuki about it and asked her if she could come to the hospital, as Shiori was our friend since in the elementary school, and she agreed to come there.

We visited Shiori for a few hours, then we decided to go home, but when we walked out from the hospital, something happened…

We found another barrier.

"This barrier is much bigger than the previous barriers," said Aiko, "Now I wonder, does it mean that the Magi Monster that will we face here is stronger than Gertrud and Suleika?"

"Well, maybe you're right, Ai-chan," I said, "I think, it's better if we walk across this way to know about the Magi Monster."

The way, which I meant in my statement before, was really a long way, which had so many doors that we should enter.

And when we walked there, something caught my attention. I saw some picture of a girl's head. A girl with two ponytail. Also, there were some strange letters below the picture, which just like the letters that I read in Gertrud's barrier.

I tried to spell the letters, "C-H-A-R-L-O-T-T-E…"

"Charlotte?" asked Momoko. I nodded.

"Well, now we know about the Magi Monster's name, but until now, we still don't meet it yet," said Doremi, "How long should we walk here?"

"Doremi-chan, we just need to keep walking," said Hazuki, "Just be patient."

"Uh, alright," Doremi sighed, "If only I could eat all of the sweets here…"

"Doremi-chan!" we protested.

"Ah, okay, minna," she said, "Let's we keep walking."

Then, we just kept walking and didn't talk about anything anymore, until we found the center of the barrier.

_Mami's POV_

"Ah, how annoying," said Kyoko while we walked in a witch's barrier which appeared near the hospital, "Even, when we have fun here, this witch still come to disturb us."

"Well, that's the risk of becoming the Puella Magi," I replied, "Even so, I'm still so happy that we still can do some makeover to Homura-chan."

Yeah, before we found this barrier, we had an opportunity to accompany Homura to buy some contact lenses and to change her hairstyle. Now, she didn't wear glasses anymore, and she let her hair down with a black head scarf around her hair.

Homura just sighed and said, "Up to you, Mami-san."

I smiled, then turned my attention to Madoka. She looked so confuse.

"Doushita no, Madoka-chan?" I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She just shook of her head and said, "Uh, no, Mami-san. I'm not thinking about anything. I'm just…"

"Just?"

"Ah, nothing, really," Madoka smiled, "I'm just wondering about the witch."

"However, if this witch have a relation with Doremi-chan-tachi, I'll cut them all to be some small pieces," said Sayaka, "I really don't like with them now."

"Yep. Me too," Kyoko added, "I can't believe that they can be so bad."

"Trust me. They're the witch apprentices after all, and we know that everything that related with the witches are the bad things," I said, "I really saw them killed a girl."

"I'm sorry, Mami-san. I don't mean to think that you lie, but did you really see them killed the girl?" asked Homura.

"Well, actually, I just saw them stood up around that girl, and one of them shot some particle to the girl," I answered, "Then?"

Homura just replied, "I think you concluded it too fast, Mami-san."

"Huh?"

"Well, yeah. How if actually, they were there just to help that girl? And for the particles that you're talking about, maybe it wasn't a dangerous particle, after all."

"Do you want to provide them?"

"Actually no, and I just want to be neutral this time," she said, "Refers to their usual personality…"

"You want to say that you still don't believe about what I said, do you?" I cut what she said, "Don't you remember about what Kyuubey said before we move here?"

"I remember, but it doesn't mean that we should see them in the negative way, right?"

"Oh, I see. You really want to provide them, Homura-chan."

"I say no, Mami-san. I'm neutral. I just see everything in the positive way. Don't you ever know about the positive thinking?"

"I think, it's enough," I said, "We heard that Kyuubey said…"

"Mami-san, we still don't know well about Kyuubey."

"I know well about him. He saved me in a car accident."

"Is that so? You just think that you know well about him just because he saved you in a car accident several years ago? I'm so sorry Mami-san, I just can say that you're so naive."

"Homura-chan!"

"Stop it!" this time, Madoka yelled, "Don't say about them anymore!"

"Madoka-chan…"

"Mami-san, I think Homura-chan isn't wrong, saying that we should see everything in the positive way. They're not the bad girls, after all."

"But…"

"I'm sure that we'll see the truth later, and for now, we just need to focus on this witch," said Madoka, "Just keep walking and don't say anything."

Sayaka and Kyoko sighed, while I just could say, "Fine. We'll continue it later."

After walked for a long time, we found the center of the barrier. As I expected, there were also five girls that I and Homura were debated minutes ago.

I still felt so angry after Homura said that I was so naive, so when I saw that they also were here, I brought out all of my gun and started to attack the witch's minions, Pyotr.

And when a witch named Charlotte shown itself, I didn't waste my time to attack the witch.

But when I shot the witch for the last time, the witch's form changed, and then… opened its mouth, got ready to bite my head!

And for now, I just could see it in horror. It was just a few seconds before she bite me and kill me.

_Homura's POV_

Fortunately, I could stop the time right before Charlotte could bite Mami's head and cut it off from her body, but I thought that it wasn't enough to save her from Charlotte. Someone should push Charlotte away from Mami.

I saw that Doremi and her friends weren't influenced with the stopping time, and I remembered that they could fly with the magic brooms, so I said to them, "Hey! We need your help to save Mami-san!"

"Eh? Homura-chan, where's your glasses?" asked Doremi.

"I don't have time to explain it. I just need help from you all," I replied.

"What can we do to help you?" asked Momoko.

"I need help from two of you. This morning, you said that all of you could fly with the magic brooms, right?"

Onpu nodded, "So?"

"One of you should push Charlotte away from Mami-san, while the others help me to defeat Charlotte," I explained, "Can you?"

"Of course, we can," said Onpu. She turned her head to Momoko, "Momo-chan, ikuyo!"

The blonde haired girl nodded, then they transformed.

_Momoko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from her feet to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Onpu's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stuck out her hands in front of her and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swinged her hands around from the tip of her toes to her upper body and then crossed her arms, then moved her hands from there to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"

After they transformed, they summoned their own magic brooms and then flew up with it. Momoko flew up to Charlotte, while Onpu flew up to me and helped me rode her magic broom with her.

When I operated the time again, Momoko pushed Charlotte away from Mami and crashed Charlotte to the nearest wall there. Momoko then quickly flew away from Charlotte and picked Mami out from her standing place, let me and Onpu attacked Charlotte together. I thrown a grenade at Charlotte's mouth, while Onpu thrown her own Glassy Bomb at the same place.

Then, we did it. We defeated Charlotte and found its Grief Seed. Surprisingly for me, we also found a girl with her pink hair which tied in two ponytail, similar with Charlotte's first appearance.

When I took Charlotte's Grief Seed, got ready to purify my Soul Gem, Onpu suddenly said, "Let me took the Grief Seed and your Soul Gem to purify both of them."

_Onpu's POV_

"You… can purify both of them?" asked Homura. She was so confuse to hear what I said.

I nodded, "Can I borrow your Soul Gem?"

"Well… sure," she finally said while she let me to take Charlotte's Grief Seed and her Soul Gem, "How can you do that?"

"Just see it," I said, then I hold the Grief Seed and Homura's Soul Gem with my right hand, while I hold my crystal with my left hand behind it. I closed my eyes and started to purify the two items in my right hand, "For the power of my crystal, purify all the darkness from this Grief Seed and this Soul Gem. Purify the soul of the Grief Seed's owner, and erase all of her despair. Bring her into the best life for her…"

I opened my eyes when I felt that the Grief Seed vanished from my right hand, then I returned Homura's Soul Gem back to her before I walked to Charlotte's original form.

Before anybody could say something, I stroked Charlotte's hair and said, "Charlotte-chan, you should go back to your right place now and rest there in peace. We know that you're a sweet and kind girl, so please, let the peace in this place stay here."

Then, the body vanished.

Minutes later, after we all escaped from the barrier, I and the other ojamajos decided to explained the truth to Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko, as we had already told Madoka and Homura about it this morning.

And since today, we revealed the truth.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, finally I can make a long chapter in this fic…

Next time, all of the Puella Magi should face the truth about Kyuubey and all of things which they don't know at first, including with the fact about Soul Gem. Are they ready to face it all? We can find it in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Face the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: I just make all of the Puella Magi's birthday that I write here by myself, except for Madoka's birthday which I know from a wiki in internet.

Alright, it's more than five days since I updated this fic last time, and now I will update it again! ^^

Well, I don't want to explain much about this chapter here. Just read the chapter, and you'll know anything that happened in here.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Face the Truth**

* * *

_Mami's POV_

"I can't believe this…"

I just could say those words after heard all of the facts from Doremi and her friends. Kyuubey had already lie to me and the others.

"You must believe it, Mami-san," said Homura, "The one that you claimed as your saviour in your car accident is the one that already tricked us, and what happened minutes ago is the strong proof for this fact."

Now, we all were in our apartment, of course, with Doremi and her friends who told us about the truth, and I realized that they didn't lie. They knew the actual witches and their world so well, and those witches weren't the same 'witches' who usually fought with us, the Puella Magi.

"Damn you, Kyuubey!" growled Kyoko, "How dare he is! He had already manipulated us!"

"Well, if only I could know about it, I wouldn't ever want to be a Puella Magi…" Madoka sighed, "Sooner or later, we will become the Magi Monsters, and no doubt about it."

"I don't think so, Madoka-chan," said Sayaka, "Just make sure that we won't ever be in despair, so we also won't ever become the Magi Monsters."

"Doremi-chan, does the Queen of the Witch World that you talked about know the way to prevent us to become the Magi Monsters?" asked Homura, "Someday, sooner or later, there will be anything which make us in despair and contamine our Soul Gems, change us to be the Magi Monsters."

"Well, yeah. She told me and the others about humanized you all, but… she doesn't explain it yet. She just said that we can return your soul into your body and restart your health, and… once we did it to you all, all of you will become the unofficial fighter witches," replied Doremi.

"Probably, I could humanized you when I purified Charlotte's Grief Seed and your Soul Gem, Homura-chan, but I was still not sure if you would like it, as all of you used to fight with the Magi Monsters as the Puella Magi," added Onpu, "I think, we don't need to do it for now."

"Onpu-chan's right for that ones," said Momoko, "As we can purify your soul gem too, we don't need to humanized you all for now."

"Alright, I see it," Homura then turned to me and said, "Then, Mami-san, I think you should do one thing now."

"N-nani yo?" I said, "Homura-chan, what do you mean? Do you mean that I should accept that I'm really so naive?"

"Not for that ones, Mami-san," Homura sighed, "In Charlotte's barrier, someone helped you from Charlotte by pushing her away from you, and she was Momo-chan."

"Oh, that's…"

"If she didn't push Charlotte away from you, you should be lost your head and die now."

"Well, alright. I know what you mean," I said, then turned to Momoko, "Thanks for your help in Charlotte's barrier… Momo-chan. Arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite, Mami-san," Momoko smiled, "I just want you to know that we consider you all as our friends."

"F-Friends?" suddenly, I felt so guilty, "Well, Momo-chan… can I talk with you in my room? Just with you, please?"

"Oh, sure I can, Mami-san," replied her, "Then, where's your room?"

"This way," I accompanied Momoko into my room, and then we started our conversation there.

"Alright, so… what do you want to talk about?" asked Momoko, "Is it very important?"

"Well, not really, but… I'm just…" firstly, I couldn't find the best words to tell Momoko about my feeling, but then I could say it, "I'm sorry that I've ever consider you and your friends as Gertrud's killers."

"Ah, so you just want to talk about it?" said her with a smile on her face, "Daijoubu yo, Mami-san. I've already forgive you for that ones."

"Really?"

Momoko nodded, "It is natural that you should be thinking about that. Kyuubey's statement about us should be making you had a negative perception about me and my friends."

"I know it. Homura-chan even said that I was so naive," I sighed, "Just because Kyuubey had already saved my life at the first time he contracted me to be a Puella Magi, I concluded that you and your friends were the bad girls."

"Well, but now you know about the truth, right?" she said, "And since today, we all become friends. We'll fight with all of those Magi Monsters together, okay?"

I nodded, "I'm so happy to get some good friends like you and your friends. Now, I'm really sure that together is better than alone."

_Momoko's POV_

I caught something from Mami's words, so I asked, "Why do you say it, Mami-san? Don't you live here with Madoka-chan-tachi? It means that you aren't alone here, right?"

"I know it, but… it's so different. I mean… I never had any friends other than Madoka-chan-tachi. I don't have any friends in my class, and… well, I used to be alone," she started to cry, "My parents were died in the car accident which happened right before I met Kyuubey at the first time."

"I see."

"And here, I also feel lonely, although Madoka-chan-tachi are also here with me," she said, "See? Nobody between them who share this room with me."

"Mami-san…" I hold her hands and smiled, tried to make her calm, "Then, now you don't need to worry about it, because since today, I, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan and Onpu-chan become your friends. You'll never be alone anymore."

She swept her tears and also smiled, "Thank you very much, Momo-chan."

"Don't mention it, Mami-san," I replied, then I tried to talk about another things with her, "Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want to ask, Momo-chan?"

"What activities that you usually do with Madoka-chan-tachi?" I asked.

"Well, I have so many activities with them, but the most often activities that we do are witch's… uh I mean… the Magi Monster's hunt and have a tea party together," answered Mami, "So?"

"I have an idea to make all of us become nearer. How if we have a meeting in my house tomorrow? I'll make a delicious cake for us," I suggested.

"It's a good idea, Momo-chan," she agreed, "Then, I'll help you to make some cups of tea for us."

"Great! We'll have a tea party tomorrow," I smiled, "Then, we'll go to my house right after school tomorrow."

"Okay, I think I'll meet you and the others in front of your classroom, then we go to your house from there," she giggled, "You know? Kyoko-chan will be very happy to eat your handmade cake."

"Well, I heard from Doremi-chan that she and Kyoko-chan had ever fight just because of a snack," I replied, "I also see that Kyoko-chan always bring some snacks to school."

"Yeah, that's her, Momo-chan. She always likes to eat some snacks. She also likes to eat some fruits, especially… apples."

"About her appetite, I think she has the same appetite like Doremi-chan."

Mami laughed, "So, Doremi-chan also likes to eat snacks and fruits?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, "Even, I think her appetite is much bigger than Kyoko-chan. Doremi-chan likes to eat everything!"

"Really?" said Mami, sarcastically, "Now you make me afraid that she probably will eat all of us…"

"Mami-san, she isn't a cannibal…"

"Alright, I'm just kidding," added her, then we laughed together.

"Well, but I must admit that Doremi-chan and Kyoko-chan have the same hair color, red," I said, "Just like me and you, Mami-san."

"Ah, you're right, Momo-chan," replied her, "I think we can make a duo from this."

"How about 'Duo Oldest Blonde'?" I suggested, then giggled, "As you know, you're the oldest Puella Magi, and I'm the oldest Fighter Witches."

"Hey, are you serious? You're the oldest Fighter Witches? !"

"Yep, that's right," I said, "Doremi-chan-tachi are younger than me."

"Alright, what a coincidence! We're the oldest from our own group, and also, we have the same hair color," Mami smiled, "Ah, one more. We also have two 'M' in our own name. Do you realize it?"

"Ah, sou ka," I replied, "Mami-san, we really have so many similar things!"

We chuckled together, until finally Mami said, "Alright, I think we should go back to the others now, or else, we'll talk about some random things."

"I agree with you, Mami-san. Moreover, we should tell the others about our plan to meet in my house tomorrow," I walked to the door, "Mami-san, let's we go out from here."

Mami nodded, then we went out from her room.

"Well, what were you all talking about when I and Mami-san were in Mami-san's room?" I asked.

"Uh, we just talked about… Angelina and Angelica," said Doremi, "Sayaka-chan said that the reincarnation of Angelina must be… Kyoko-chan, but Homura-chan said that it should be Madoka-chan."

"Eh?" asked Mami, "Sayaka-chan, Homura-chan, why do you both think about that?"

"Obviously, both Doremi-chan and Madoka-chan feel so near with each other," Homura explained, "They wouldn't feel like that if Madoka-chan wasn't the reincarnation of Angelina."

"Really? I think you should remember that Angelina is the older _twin _sister of Angelica, Homura-chan. Their appearance should have some similarities, and we know that both Doremi-chan and Kyoko-chan have the same hair color," said Sayaka, "Also, now we know that Madoka-chan's birthday is more than two months _later _than Doremi-chan's, and it means, Madoka-chan is younger than Doremi-chan. Meanwhile, Kyoko-chan's birthday just twenty five days _earlier _than Doremi-chan's. Kyoko-chan just a bit older than Doremi-chan."

"Even so, I always think that Madoka-chan is the reincarnation of Angelina," Doremi sighed, "Sayaka-chan, how can you be so sure that Kyoko-chan is Angelina's reincarnation just because of that?"

"Well, because I also find some facts from you both that are so similar. You both not only have the same hair color, but also have a younger sister. You both also have a great appetite, especially for snacks."

I and Mami nodded while we heard Sayaka's last explanation, as we also talked about it when we still in Mami's room several minutes ago. Both Doremi and Kyoko just could sigh when they heard the explanation.

I remembered about the tea party's plan, so I said, "Speaking of the snacks, I and Mami-san have a plan to make a tea party in my house tomorrow, and I'll make a handmade cake for us in that party."

"Well, I'll be happy if you let me to come," Kyoko said, "I wanna try your handmade cake, Momo-chan."

"Uh, honestly, I miss your handmade cake, Momo-chan," said Doremi, "I'll glad to come."

'_Alright, maybe it doesn't wrong if Sayaka-chan thinks that Kyoko-chan is Angelina's reincarnation, although Madoka-chan also have possibility for that,' _I thought, then I asked, "Then, Madoka-chan, Sayaka-chan, Homura-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, how about you all? Do you agree with me and Mami-san's idea?"

"Well, I agree with you both, Momo-chan, Mami-san," said Madoka, "I think we need some moments to strengthen the friendship between us."

Then, the others also agreed with the plan. We would have a tea party tomorrow.

**.O.**

_In the next day…_

The tea party was successful. All of us were having fun at the party, and as I guessed, Doremi and Kyoko ate so many pieces of my handmade cake.

And when the party was over, the others went home to their own house.

_Doremi's POV_

Now I went home with Aiko, as Hazuki and Onpu were picked up by their own family.

I still couldn't believe that Sayaka could think that Kyoko was the reincarnation of Angelina, because just like what I said before, I still thought that the reincarnation of Angelina was Madoka.

Well, I know that in fact, Madoka was some month younger than me, but I thought that it probably because Angelina was died right _after _she killed Angelica, and that's why, as Angelica's reincarnation, I was born before Madoka.

I asked Aiko about it, "Ai-chan, how do you think about Sayaka-chan and Homura-chan's debate about Angelina yesterday? And… in your opinion, who is the reincarnation of her?"

"Hmm…" Aiko thought for a minute then answered, "I think both Madoka-chan and Kyoko-chan have the same potential to become Angelina's reincarnation. I don't know if I should agree with Sayaka-chan or with Homura-chan. Both of them have a logical reason for their opinions."

She then asked, "Then, how do you think about it, Doremi-chan. As you're Angelica's reincarnation, which one between Madoka-chan and Kyoko-chan that you're sure as Angelina's reincarnation?"

"Well, as you know, I always feel so comfort when I meet Madoka-chan, and… I don't feel like that when I meet Kyoko-chan. I think… Madoka-chan is Angelina's reincarnation," I replied, "Although in fact, Madoka-chan is a bit younger than me… I'm so sure that she is the one."

We kept walking until we found some people walked in despair to an old factory.

"Hey, why do they walk to that old factory? What will they do there?" I asked.

"I… don't know," said Aiko, but then she found something important, "Eh, Doremi-chan, look at their neck. They have the similar marks as Tamaki had when Gertrud attacked here!"

"Ah, you're right, Ai-chan, and it means a Magi Monster had already influence them," I said, then I decided to follow those people, "Ai-chan, let's we follow them!"

Aiko nodded, then she also followed them with me.

When we arrived at the old factory, we saw that they wanted to kill themselves by mixing some poisonous liquid, but before they could opened the bottles of the liquid, I and Aiko prevented them by throwing those liquid's bottle away from them. We then removed all of the marks at their neck – which known as the Magi Monster's kiss – by putting our ring taps in front of the marks, and at last, we commanded all of them to go home to their own house.

"Alright, no doubt. There's should be a barrier around this factory," said Aiko while she looked around the factory, and when she found a door there, she added, "I think the barrier should be behind that door. Doremi-chan, let's we check there."

"Un!" I nodded.

Then, we walked into the door and found some black and white creatures tried to catch us.

"Doremi-chan, look out!" Aiko warned me, "Don't let them catch you!"

"I know it," I replied while I dodged the creatures, "They must be the minions of the Magi Monster!"

"But then, how can we know about their names while we dodge them?" asked Aiko, "Should we see it on our left hand now?"

"We must try it," I said. Then, when I had an opportunity to hide behind a big mechanical instrument in the room, I saw my left hand.

"Daniyyel and Jennifer…" I started to read, "The box Magi Monster's minions with the duty of transportation. Anything they touch become easy to carry…"

'_They must be want to bring me and Ai-chan into the Magi Monster's barrier, so that the Magi Monster can attack us there,' _I thought, _'Is it the only one way that I and Ai-chan can do to enter the barrier?'_

Suddenly, something interrupted what I thought. Daniyyel and Jennifer noticed my hidden spot!

But before they could catch me, Aiko punched and kicked them away from me.

"Ai-chan…"

"Heheh, I just recently know that we can attack them by our own power," said her, cut what I said, "Alright, let's we fight with them together, okay?"

I nodded, then we started to attack them with our own physical power.

After fought for a few minutes, two people walked into the room and joined with us, Madoka and Sayaka.

"Doremi-chan, Ai-chan," said Madoka, "Are we late to come?"

"Of course not, Madoka-chan," I replied, "But how can you come here with Sayaka-chan?"

"Well, on the way to our apartment, Mami-san asked us to buy a pack of detergent at the convenience store, but before we arrived there, our Soul Gem detected that there was a barrier here," this time, Sayaka answered, "We then transformed into the Puella Magi here, outside this room."

"I see it," said Aiko, "Then, Madoka-chan, Sayaka-chan, can you fight with them for a while, please? I and Doremi-chan need some time to transform."

"Sure, Ai-chan. Just take your time well," said Sayaka while she swung her sword to the minions, "Then you and Doremi-chan can help us to fight with them."

"Okay," I said, then I transformed together with Aiko.

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then kicked the air around her with both of her feet (similar with what she did in the third season of the anime) and crossed her arms while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she moved both of her hands to the both side of her body, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with a ribbon on her untied hair. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Aiko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swung both of her feet and made a shape like a horizontal eight, then jumped around and raised both of her hands, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

Then, I and Aiko clenched our fist to summon our weapons. Aiko got her Flash Sword, while I got a Changeable Weapon. Yep, my weapon could change to be many various weapon, and this time, I decided to use it as the Musical Bow. We then joined Madoka and Sayaka in their fighting with Daniyyel and Jennifer.

After fought for a long time, we enterred the barrier and met the Magi Monster which had a big monitor at the body. This time, Aiko saw her left hand to find the Magi Monster's explanation.

"Hmm… H.N. Elly (Kirsten)…" said Aiko while she read the explanation, "Well, I wonder about her actual name…"

"However, now we need to purify her soul and save her," said Sayaka, "Ai-chan, let's we beat her together!"

Aiko nodded, then she and Sayaka fought with Kirsten together (I didn't know. I just thought that it was better to call her 'Kirsten' than if I should call her 'H.N. Elly').

When the fighting was over, the barrier disappeared, and then Kirsten's original form appeared along with her Grief Seed.

I and Madoka walked to Aiko and Sayaka, who were standing up around Kirsten. We all saw her original form more detail. Her long black hair was tied in two ponytail.

Aiko then purified Kirsten's Grief Seed and Sayaka's Soul Gem, while suddenly Madoka noticed something different from me.

"Doremi-chan, your hair…"

"Nani, Madoka-chan?" I asked, but then I realized that my hair buns were gone. Now, Aiko, Madoka and Sayaka could see my long hair, "Hey, how can it happen?"

"Well, actually… I noticed that your transformation is so different with me and the other's transformations. You don't wear a hat, and there's just a ribbon which is on your hair," said Aiko after she did her job and Kirsten's original form vanished.

"Alright," I sighed, then concluded, "We'll ask Jou-sama about this later."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, finally I can make it to this chapter. Hope the next chapter will be updated soon. ^^

Next chapter also will describe about the teamwork between the Puella Magi and the Ojamajos! Can they work together well? And where's Kyuubey? You can find all of the answers in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fighting Game

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: In this chapter, I write that Doremi's hair buns were back while she de-transformed. For more explanation, just read the chapter. ^^

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 8 – The Fighting Game**

* * *

_Sayaka's POV_

When I saw Doremi's performance after she transformed to be a fighter witch, I realized that I should be wrong to conclude that Kyoko was Angelina's reincarnation, and Homura should be right to say that Madoka was the reincarnation of the older former witch's princesses, because Doremi's costume color was pink, the same color as Madoka's costume color when she transformed to be a Puella Magi.

"Doremi-chan, your costume is… pink?" I said, "I think you had a red costume…"

"Well, let me explain it to you, Sayaka-chan," replied Aiko, "Since seven years ago, her costume is always pink, although her hair is red. Different with her, Poppu-chan's apprentice's costume was red, although her hair is pink."

"Poppu-chan? You mean… Doremi-chan's younger sister?"

"Yeah, that's right, Sayaka-chan."

"Oh…" I said, then I thought for a minute and added, "Alright, I think I had already make a wrong conclusion. Now I know that it's more logical if Madoka-chan is the reincarnation of Angelina, although in fact she's younger than Doremi-chan."

"Sayaka-chan…"

"Well, now I believe that you and Madoka-chan are so near because of that thing, Doremi-chan – you and her were siblings in your previous life, Angelina and Angelica," I cut what Doremi said, "You should believe with your own feeling to find anything about yourself."

After the fighting with Kirsten was over, and all of us had already de-transformed, we went home together on foot, while we still talked about Kirsten's attack.

"However, you and Madoka-chan had already help me and Doremi-chan so much this time, you both helped us to defeat Kirsten. Thank you, Sayaka-chan, Madoka-chan," said Aiko.

"Dou itashimashite, Ai-chan. Thanks for your help to purify my Soul Gem," I sighed, "I can't imagine how if you couldn't do that. I really don't want to be a Magi Monster."

"Well, that's my duty to help you to purify it, just like Onpu-chan while she purified Homura-chan's Soul Gem yesterday," she replied.

Then, we separated to go to our own house (apartment for me and Madoka) when we found an intersection.

_Normal POV_

"Another teamwork, huh?" said Kyuubey while he saw Madoka and Sayaka went home with Doremi and Aiko, "Well, I think they had already choose something that makes me bored… but… that's okay for now, because I'll try to make this game become more interesting."

**.O.**

_Some days later…_

Suddenly, on Sunday morning, Kyuubey had a plan to meet someone at her house.

"It's a good time for me to know, how strong is the friendship between Madoka-tachi and… those ojamajos," he said, "Glad to know that not only me who was bothered by them, especially, by someone whom I will meet today…"

"Fortunately, I feel that a barrier will appear today, so I can trap her to the barrier and see if she really have enough power to fight… alone…"

When he knew that he had already arrived at the house that he meant, he then jumped onto the house's roof and walked to a window there, which connected him to the room that he wanted to enter.

Meanwhile, in the mentioned room, a long red haired girl was standing in front of a mirror, looked so confuse. She couldn't decide about which hair style that she used for today.

"Hair buns? Too usual. Let down my hair? Too hot. Ponytail? Too simple… or maybe I should cut my hair?" she said to herself, "Oh my, what should I do?"

"I think you should let your head become bald," replied Kyuubey from the outside of the window, "You still can hide it with your hat, young witch."

"Eh?" the girl turned around her head to see Kyuubey, and suddenly gazed at him sharply, "Who are you?"

"I think you don't need to ask about it, Doremi," Kyuubey simply said, "Or should I call you… Angelica?"

"Kyuubey!" Doremi whispered, then she added, "What do you want here? !"

"Oh, relax, Doremi. I just want to talk with you and tell you something important that will happen some minutes later," answered Kyuubey with his usual unmoved lips, "I just want you to know that a Magi Monster will launch its attack under a bridge near the river, and you're the only one who can beat that Magi Monster and save this city. You're the only one, and I suggest you to go to the barrier without your friends, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Mami or Kyoko. Don't come with any of them, or else, you'll make them in a big trouble."

_Doremi's POV_

"Do I hear it wrong?" I asked, sarcastically, "Don't you call them as witches? And why should I trust with your words? I think you just want to trap me."

"Do I have a deceiver's face?" asked him back, "I just want to tell you that you have a great magic power, and it's enough to defeat this Magi Monster that I talk about. Recently, I realize that I've already make mistake to call those figures as witches."

"Don't act like that anymore, Kyuubey," I smirked, "I know that you're the one who contracted those girls to be the Puella Magi, and you let them become desperate, then change to be the Magi Monsters which you call as 'witches' in front of the another Puella Magi."

"I think I never do something wrong," replied him, "I just want to collect some energy which I need for my life."

"You're so egoist, Kyuubey."

"Whatever you say, Doremi. I just live my own life, and it's my destiny to make the contracts with them and fulfil their wish," he then jumped to the window which he crossed to enter my room, "Well, now I just want to remind you that the barrier will be active some minutes later, and you should search the barrier now, or else, you won't ever have any chance to save this city, and I think, it will be a shame for someone who's claimed as Angelica's reincarnation."

Then, he went out from my room.

'_What should I do? Should I search that barrier and fight with that Magi Monster… alone? But it's too risky,' _I thought, _'But… how if what does Kyuubey say to me is the truth? How if he doesn't lie?'_

'_However, I think it doesn't wrong if I check it by myself…'_

At last, I decided to search the barrier that Kyuubey meant. I went to the river and sought the barrier under some bridges there, until I found the mentioned barrier.

There, I saw a minion which just like a sketch of a girl which had something like a crown on her head. Her green hair was tied into two braids, and she acted like a troll which rode a small plane.

'_Looks like, she's playing around here now, and she doesn't notice my presence here yet,' _I thought, _'It's my chance to find out her name.'_

Then, I read the description of her from my left hand, "Anja, the scribbling Majo Monster's minion, whose duty is to be naive…"

Fortunately, when she noticed me there, I had already read all of her description, so I could dodge her while she started to attack me, and at a moment, I still had time to transformed.

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then kicked the air around her with both of her feet (similar with what she did in the third season of the anime) and crossed her arms while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she moved both of her hands to the both side of her body, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with a ribbon on her untied hair. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

I summoned my Changeable Weapon and used it as the Sharp Sword. Firstly, I attacked Anja back with the sword, but then I stopped to attack her when I noticed something from her.

'_Looks like, she wants to search something…' _I thought, _'But what is it? What is the thing does she search now?'_

'_Or… does she search her master, the Magi Monster of this barrier? Does the Magi Monster hide in somewhere here? But why? And where?'_

I then remembered about Anja's description which I read before, and now, no doubt. She should be searching for her master, and they played 'Hide and Seek' now.

'_Well, if only I could do something to seek that Magi Monster out…' _I sighed, then I looked around the barrier, _'I must try to search her, because I'm so sure that she should be here.'_

After sought for a while, I saw some building blocks in the barrier, and I thought that probably, the Magi Monster hide there.

'_Just one thing that I should do to prove my prediction,' _I thought, then I swung my sword to the building blocks.

_Madoka's POV_

I and the other Puella Magi came to Doremi's house worriedly, because Kyuubey came to us and said that he had already trapped Doremi into a Magi Monster's barrier. He also stated that probably, she couldn't survive in the barrier, and that's why, we all so worried.

Firstly, we came to Doremi's house to make sure that she was still there, but then her younger sister, Pop, told us that she had already go from the house a half hour ago, so we decided to search her near the river with Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko – we called them before we went to Doremi's house. We detected the barrier with our Soul Gems together with them.

And when we found it, we enterred the barrier, where we met Doremi later. We saw her attacked some building blocks there with a gun (remember, she had a Changeable Weapon).

"Doremi-chan!" I called her, "What are you doing here?"

"Searching the Magi Monster," she quickly replied, "But why do you all come here?"

"Of course, we want to help you, Doremi-chan," said Hazuki, "We defeat the Magi Monster together."

"Gotcha!" Doremi shouted while at last she found a Magi Monster inside one of the building blocks which she attacked, "I found you now!"

But then the Magi Monster quickly drew some minions on the ground and made them life, then hide again in another remaining building blocks. We then decided to help Doremi to fight with the minions, so all of us transformed.

_Hazuki's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand, tighter than what Momoko did in her transformation sequence. Hazuki then moved both of her hands to the both side of her body and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from the tip of her toes to her neck and flipped her hair (similar with what she did in the first season of the anime), made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Aiko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swung both of her feet and made a shape like a horizontal eight, then jumped around and raised both of her hands, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Onpu's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stuck out her hands in front of her and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swung her hands around from the tip of her toes to her upper body and then crossed her arms, then moved her hands from there to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Momoko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from her feet to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"

"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

I, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko then fought with the minions named Anja, while Doremi still chased the Magi Monster.

"Mou, I think I should destroy all of the building blocks to make her doesn't hide anymore," Doremi sighed, then she asked Onpu, "Onpu-chan, can you read the Magi Monster's name? I still can't read those strange letters."

"Well, I saw the letters while you found her at the first time," replied Onpu, "Her name is Albertine."

"Alright, Albertine, I swear I'll never let you go," said Doremi while she still kept shoot the building blocks, "Let's we end this game and fix your attitude."

Then I asked her, "Doremi-chan, can I help you to find Albertine? We can attack her together."

"Well… I think you can help me, Madoka-chan," replied her, "Here, help me destroy all of these building blocks."

I nodded, then joined with her to attack the building blocks.

At last, we had already destroyed all of the building blocks, made Albertine couldn't hide anymore. Her curly blonde hair tied into two ponytail, and her performance looked like a kid.

Doremi then swung her gun around and made it changed to be a bow, the same bow with the bow that she used when we fought with Daniyyel and Jennifer several days ago. Each of us then took three arrows that we had, then we released it at the same time to Albertine.

When we attacked Albertine, Doremi shouted her attack, "Triple Musical Bow!"

**.O.**

Albertine's original form didn't have much differences with her Magi Monster's form. It just had a difference on its height. The original form was a bit taller than the Magi Monster's form.

Doremi then sighed deeply and took Albertine's Grief Seed. She then said, "Madoka-chan, let me purify your Soul Gem."

"Sure," I said, then gave my Soul Gem to her.

Just like what Onpu and Aiko did before, Doremi also said while she purified Albertine's Grief Seed and my Soul Gem, "For the power of my crystal, purify all the darkness from this Grief Seed and this Soul Gem. Purify the soul of the Grief Seed's owner, and erase all of her despair. Bring her into the best life for her…"

After the Grief Seed was gone, she walked to Albertine's original form and sent it to its right place, but suddenly, she fainted right after she did it.

"Doremi-chan!" I shouted, then ran to her with the others.

"_Angelina-nee… I'm so happy that we can defeat that Magi Monster together. I hope you won't be the one of them…"_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I hope you all still enjoy it.

In the next chapter, I'll write about an emotional thing. Want to know? You just need to wait for the next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Emotion

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, just like what I said before, I apparently make it to update this chapter soon (although it can't be called too soon), hehe… Thanks to everyone who made me have much time to update this fic. ^^

Okay then, here we go!

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 9 – Emotion**

* * *

_Doremi's POV_

I didn't know about how long the time that I missed after I purified Albertine's Grief Seed and Madoka's Soul Gem, until at last I could feel my body again and opened my eyes, realized that the others had already brought me into my room, at my house right after we escaped from Albertine's barrier, and now I laid on my bed.

They said to me that I was unconscious about an hour, and they also said that I didn't stop to talk in my 'sleep'. I kept talking about Angelina and kept calling her as 'Angelina-nee'.

Fortunately, my parents weren't here now, so they didn't know that I fainted.

"Angelina…-nee?" I asked, "Was it Angelica who said it while I fainted?"

"Probably," replied Aiko, "It sounds like Angelica was so happy that she could defeat a Magi Monster together with Angelina, her older twin sister."

"Exactly," added Homura, "Now it's so clear that Madoka-chan is Angelina's reincarnation, because Angelica 'said' it after Doremi-chan defeated Albertine with the help from Madoka-chan."

"Yeah!" said Momoko, "But then, what should we do now, after we find out the fact about it? Jou-sama said that we need to unite Angelina and Angelica's ultimate powers to face the most powerful Magi Monster which will attack both Ningenkai and Majokai…"

"Walpurgisnacht," said Homura, "Kyuubey have ever said about it to us."

"Alright, but what can we do to prepare Doremi-chan and Madoka-chan so that they can use the ultimate power of the princesses to defeat that… Walpurgisnacht?"

"Well, I think we just need to let the time leads us find the way for that, Momo-chan," replied Homura, "There's must be a way for Doremi-chan and Madoka-chan to unite their ultimate powers."

"I hope so," I sighed, "I think I still can't control my own power… Different with the others, I fainted after purified Albertine's Grief Seed. I always be different, and I also always be the last one who can control my own power…"

"Don't say it, Doremi-chan," replied Madoka, "You just fainted this time because you attacked both of Anja and Albertine, and you also destroyed so many building blocks. No wonder if then you felt so tired and fainted."

"Alright, maybe you're right, Madoka-chan," I said, "By the way, I think I should apologize to you all that… I didn't tell you all about Kyuubey's arrival here this morning, and then it makes you all worried about me. Gomen ne, minna."

Before anybody could replied what I said, suddenly Kyuubey came and interrupted our discussion, "And I think I should come here again now, to take something that you all had already take from me."

"Kyuubey!" shouted Sayaka, "What do you want from us? What things that you want to take from us?"

"I just want to take all of your Soul Gems, because you all had already make a team with those ojamajos," he replied, "I can't let you all unite with them, and when you all unite with them, you all should give your magic power to me, as I'm the one who contracted you all to be the Puella Magi and gave each of you those Soul Gems."

'_Geh! Even Kyuubey calls me and the others with the word 'Ojamajos'! I won't ever let him do anything bad anymore!' _I thought, then I said, "Are you crazy? Kyuubey, you put Madoka-chan-tachi's soul in those Soul Gems. If you took all of those, they would…"

"Actually, that's what I want, Doremi," he cut what I said and then jumped onto my desk, and unfortunately, all of the Soul Gems that he wanted were there, "But before that, I want to do something more interesting with these Soul Gems."

He then pressed all of the Soul Gems on the desk, made Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami were in pain.

"Madoka-chan! Homura-chan! Sayaka-chan! Kyoko-chan! Mami-san!" I shouted, "Mou, Kyuubey, stop doing that here, or…"

"Alright, I'll take these all and go home now," said him while he took the Soul Gems with the long parts of his ears, then he walked out from my room.

"Kyuubey!" I yelled, then saw that Madoka and her friends were lifeless not so long after Kyuubey brought their Soul Gems out from my house.

Then I said to all of my best friends, "Minna, we need to bring back all of those Soul Gems here. Let's we chase Kyuubey!"

"Un!" they nodded. We then walked out from my house and chased the white figure.

At the Misora Park, we didn't waste our time to beat Kyuubey and took back the Soul Gems. Aiko cut him with her Flash Sword, then Onpu took back all of those Soul Gems after she made sure that he was died because of Aiko's Flash Sword.

But when we returned the Soul Gems to its owner, we found something that made us shocked: Madoka and her friends said that Kyuubey could regenerate himself!

"T-Then, it means that Kyuubey still alive now, right?" asked Hazuki, "And now, he must be… having a plan to killing us! He'll take a revenge!"

"Hazuki-chan, Kyuubey isn't die. He won't ever do that," Aiko tried to make Hazuki calm, "However, I think we should think about the way to kill him, so that he won't ever can to make a contract with any girls anymore."

"By the way…" Pop interrupted, and I think she enterred my room while I and the others chased Kyuubey to get the Soul Gems from him, "I really don't understand with what happened now…"

"Then, what thing that you don't understand?" I asked, "I think we've already tell you about everything."

"Not at all, onee-chan," she said, "Moments ago, when I saw you and the others walked out from here, I enterred this room and noticed that Madoka-chan-tachi were died, but… but then when you five handed those egg-shaped gems to them…"

"Those Soul Gems are us, Poppu-chan," sighed Kyoko, "Maybe, you'll be so confuse to hear this, but… Kyuubey had already put our soul in those gems, and that's why it called Soul Gems."

"Usou…" said Pop in disbelief, "T-Then, your body…"

Madoka sighed, then said, "These bodies are nothing without the Soul Gems…"

All of the Puella Magi were shocked. They just recently knew about this, and it hurted them so far.

"We're really just like the zombies," said Sayaka with a weak expression, "If only we didn't make the contracts with him…"

"Then, we'll humanize you all someday," cut Aiko, "We don't want to see you all sad just because of this, and we promise, if we can find the way to humanize you all, we'll humanize you all."

"I hope we shouldn't wait too long for that," replied Sayaka, "I don't want it happen for a long time."

"Then, can I know about your reasons to be the Puella Magi?" I asked them, "You all should be having some wishes at first, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, can you all tell us your wish? Why do you all want to be the Puella Magi?"

They then told us about their wishes, and I see that most of them are unrealistic. Only a great miracle that would make it became true.

Even, if we wanted to try to use magic to make it, we couldn't do that, because it was a forbidden magic. Seemed like we should admit that Kyuubey's miracle is so strong.

However, when I thought it further, I realized that it also had the same consequences. A witch who used a forbidden magic should face a punishment that had the same value with a Puella Magi who should let her soul out from her body if she wanted Kyuubey granted her unrealistic wish.

Alright, we wouldn't let it happened further. When we found the way to humanize them, we would humanize them at that time, and it was our promise to them.

We just hoped that before it happened, no one between them who would be in despair…

_Sayaka's POV_

After we talked about our contract as the Puella Magi with Doremi and her best friends, we went home with the more calm feeling. They promised to humanize us someday, right after they found the way to do that.

At least, it made me felt comfort for a while, before Hitomi called me and told me something… hurtful… She told me that she was Kyousuke's girlfriend from now, and she asked me to stay away from him and don't have any contact with him anymore.

I was shocked. Even if Doremi and her best friends could humanize me and the other Puella Magi, it was useless for me, because I couldn't ever be Kyousuke's girlfriend anymore, and it made me so sad.

Without thinking before, I decided to run from our apartment, left Madoka and the others there.

They were luckier than me. They would face a better life once they were humanized by Doremi and the other fighter witches… but what about me? It still would be a hurtful end for me that I couldn't have Kyousuke as my boyfriend, although I had already sacrificed everything just for him.

I gave up. Maybe it was better for me if I became a Magi Monster. Since now on, I wouldn't let Aiko, Doremi, and their other friends to purify my Soul Gem once I defeated a Magi Monster. I would just let them purify the Grief Seeds, but not my Soul Gem. Let me alone here, just with my despair. It was better for me.

_Madoka's POV_

In the next morning, the Sunday morning, we heard a bad news from Kyoko that Sayaka was missing. She went from our apartment without leaving any messages. We then told Doremi and the others about it, had a plan with them to search Sayaka everywhere. I sought Sayaka with Doremi and Aiko, while Kyoko sought her with Homura, Hazuki and Onpu. Mami and Momoko also sought Sayaka together at another place.

"Oh my, what does she think about?" asked Aiko, "How can she decide to go from your apartment?"

"I don't know," I shook of my head, "She didn't tell anything tonight."

"However, we should find her and ask her the reason," said Doremi, "She must be having a trouble now, and we should help her, as she's our friend."

"You both are also our friends," I smiled, then pointed at somewhere, "Well, let's we search her there now, maybe we can find any clue about her."

They nodded, then we walked.

Some minutes later, suddenly, my Soul Gem detected a Magi Monster's barrier at Misora Park, and when we enterred the barrier, we found Sayaka was there fighting with the Magi Monster.

When I, Doremi and Aiko prepared ourselves to transform and help Sayaka, she suddenly said, "I don't want to accept all of your help. Don't help me and let me fight with this Magi Monster alone."

"But I don't wanna hear your demand, Sayaka-chan," said Aiko, "I'll help you to fight with that Magi Monster and purify its Grief Seed."

Then, she transformed.

_Aiko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swung both of her feet and made a shape like a horizontal eight, then jumped around and raised both of her hands, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

Aiko walked forward, but then Sayaka forbid her while she kept fighting with the Magi Monster, "I can face it myself!"

"But… Sayaka-chan…"

"Don't disturb me. It's just a fighting between me and this Magi Monster," said her with unusual tone, then attacked the Magi Monster brutally. Even, she let the Magi Monster's blood spreaded on her face.

When Aiko still thought about the way to make Sayaka allowed her to help, Kyoko, Homura, Hazuki and Onpu enterred the barrier and joined with us there, along with Mami and Momoko. Kyoko also tried to persuade Sayaka to let her helped, but Sayaka still claimed that she could do it by herself.

Onpu then read the Magi Monster's name and told us that its name was Elsa Maria. With its minion, Sebastian's, the Magi Monster still didn't give up to attack Sayaka, who still kept fought with them angrily.

"There's something wrong with Sayaka-chan," said Aiko, "When we defeated Kirsten together, she didn't attack Kirsten as emotional as this."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? !" shouted Kyoko, "What things that makes you run from our apartment and become like this?"

"What's the benefit for me if I tell it to you all? Can you break the relationship between Kyousuke-kun and Hitomi-chan, huh?" replied her, "However, this fighting makes me realized that what Kyuubey did to us isn't fully wrong. This Magi Monster and its minion are keeping to attack me, and I don't feel any pain from their attacks. This is absolutely fun at all!"

"Mou, stop it, Sayaka-chan," I said, "Please, I don't want to see you like this."

"I won't ever stop before I can defeat them," she said, still kept fighting with Elsa Maria and Sebastian's…

**.O.**

It just took a few minutes for Sayaka to defeat Elsa Maria. She then threw the Grief Seed to Aiko and said, "Purify it!"

Aiko then caught the Grief Seed and replied, "Don't you ask me to purify your Soul Gem too? Don't you wanna be a Magi Monster?"

"I change my mind, and I don't want to be an egoist," said Sayaka, "I'll fight with them without hope and get any prices."

"But your clear Soul Gem isn't a price."

"I don't care. I don't be afraid anymore if someday, I'll be a Magi Monster like them."

"Sayaka-chan…"

"Don't be selfish!" Kyoko shouted again, cut what Aiko said, "What happen with you? Why do you become like this just because of that guy and his girlfriend?"

"I think I don't need to answer your questions," replied Sayaka with no expression, "I'll go now, and don't follow me and search me anymore. I just want to be alone now."

Then, when the barrier was gone, Sayaka walked away from the park.

"Hey, wait…" Kyoko wanted to follow her, but then Onpu hold her left hand, "Onpu-chan?"

"I think Sayaka-chan needs some time to think it alone," said Onpu, "We just can hope that she won't ever do something wrong."

Kyoko sighed, then said, "Alright, we let her go now."

After she did her task to purify the Grief Seed and sent Elsa Maria home, Aiko said, "I think it's better if we go home now. Night will come soon."

All of us agreed with what she said, so we went home.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! It has so many differences with what was happened in the anime, but still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

In the next chapter, I'll write about the humanize things. Can the Ojamajos find the way to humanize all of the Puella Magi? And can the miracle save Sayaka from her despair? Or will Kyoko sacrifice her own life just to save Sayaka? Just check it in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Humanized

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Not so far, now I try to update this chapter as soon as possible.

Well, the reference of this chapter are the eighth and the ninth episode of the anime (Puella Magi Madoka Magica). If you want to know the complete story for this chapter, just check it out here.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 10 – Humanized**

* * *

_Sayaka's POV_

I walked from Misora Park to the train station, decided to go to Mitakihara to see Kyousuke's face at the last time.

I knew, that I couldn't have him anymore now, but at least, I wanted to see his face once again, just to make sure that he was so happy with Hitomi.

I chose to buy a ticket for the night trip to Mitakihara, so that nobody would notice that I was there… with my despair…

This curse would kill me slowly and softly… The curse that came from my love to Kyousuke… which wouldn't ever been replied from now on.

When I arrived at Mitakihara in the morning, I saw Kyousuke, who now was totally healthy. As I expected, he went to school together with Hitomi, and they were so close.

I just could peep at them sadly, more depressed than what I felt when Hitomi called me and told me the bad news.

If only I didn't remember about the fact of the Soul Gems, I would easily walk to them and asked Kyousuke about his true feeling about me, but in fact, it was so hard for me to forget that reality about the Soul Gems, even it hurted my heart more than before.

Then, I just walked around Mitakihara without any actual destinations, pulled myself out from the sociality. I just didn't want to be hurted anymore.

'_How can he choose Hitomi-chan more than me? I'm his childhood friend, but why doesn't he choose me? How can he choose someone who isn't his childhood friend? Why? WHY? !'_

I just spent a day in Mitakihara, and then I decided to go back to Misora. The others still needed my help to defeat all of the remaining Magi Monsters, although I didn't want any of them purified my Soul Gem. I would keep fighting in these last time before I turned to be a Magi Monster.

Just like when I went to Mitakihara, I also followed the night trip to Misora, and more than that, I found some people who needed some lecture from me, and then I gave it to them…

'_This magic power… I'll also use it to teach anybody who needs a moral lecture…'_

_Kyoko's POV_

Since this Monday, I tried to accept that Sayaka didn't go to school anymore, and it was so hard for me to accept it. However, she was my first best friend, although our relationship wasn't as good as it before.

For me, she was everything, and I didn't want to see her sad, cried, or anything like that. Her feeling was so precious, and I wouldn't ever let anybody destroy it. Once they wanted to do that, all of them should face me and fight with me before they could do that.

And for now, I just wanted to see her happy. I wanted her to be here now, and that was why, I still sought her now, although she said that she didn't want me to search her anymore.

On Friday, just like my plan with the others, we sought Sayaka together (I sought her alone on Monday until Thursday). For now, I sought her with Hazuki and Aiko, while the others made some team referred from their own respective colors – Madoka with Doremi, Homura with Onpu and Mami with Momoko.

"Well, I think we should find Sayaka-chan early," said Aiko, "If her trouble is just about love, I think someone between us can help her out from her despair."

"Really? Who?" I asked, "Well, but I don't think if the person that you mean is someone between you both. Ai-chan, you've ever said before that you never had interest with love, and Hazuki-chan, I think if you're the one that Ai-chan means, it will be bad for Sayaka-chan."

"Eh?" Hazuki blinked, didn't understand with what I said.

"Well, yeah… I know that you already have a boyfriend, and he is one of my classmate, right?" I explained, "Also, now you're focusing on your _violin _practice, and… it will reminds Sayaka-chan with that boy, Kamijou Kyousuke."

"However, you make a right conclusion, Kyoko-chan," replied Aiko, "That person isn't me nor Hazuki-chan either. She's Doremi-chan."

"Eh? Doremi-chan?" I asked, "Alright, we see that she also has a boyfriend already, although she rarely meets him because of his business to be a soccer player (guess who), so… how can she help Sayaka-chan out from her despair?"

"Uh, I think we never tell you and your friends that Doremi-chan have ever fell in love with some people who didn't love her and rejected her love, just like Sayaka-chan," said Aiko calmly, "If we let them talk from heart to heart, I'm so sure that Sayaka-chan's despair will gone, and we can avoid her from becoming the Magi Monster. She'll agree if I purify her Soul Gem again, and the most important thing is, she'll go home to your apartment and we can go to school together again."

"Well, now I understand with your opinion," I finally said, "Let's we keep searching for Sayaka-chan."

Hazuki and Aiko nodded.

When we arrived at a beach, surprisingly, we found Sayaka there, sat down on the sand land. Her empty eyes looked at the sea in front of her.

I, Hazuki and Aiko then walked to her and found something bad. We saw that her Soul Gem was so dark now, and it didn't have much time for the Soul Gem to become black.

"Hey!" I shouted while I saw it, "Your Soul Gem…"

Well, I admitted that I had ever said to her about the relation between hope and despair, but I never expected that she would conclude it as serious as this. She was extremely in despair, and I didn't think that Aiko's plan about Sayaka and Doremi could remove the despair from her.

The situation became worse while Sayaka's tears fell down to her Soul Gem and changed it to be a Grief Seed, and that was the thing that I didn't want to become true…

_Aiko's POV_

We saw that we had already enterred a barrier, and it was Sayaka's barrier. Her soul had already changed to be a Magi Monster, while her lifeless body was laid in front of us.

Kyoko then carried Sayaka's body and put it in a safe place in the barrier, "I think we should call the other now."

We then remembered about the telepathy's thing, so we called the others by telepathy while we avoid all of the attacks from Sayaka's Magi Monster form and her minions.

Then, when the others arrived at the barrier, we prepared ourselves to fought with Sayaka…

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then kicked the air around her with both of her feet (similar with what she did in the third season of the anime) and crossed her arms while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she moved both of her hands to the both side of her body, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with a ribbon on her untied hair. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Hazuki's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand, tighter than what Momoko and the others did in her transformation sequence. Hazuki then moved both of her hands to the both side of her body and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from the tip of her toes to her neck and flipped her hair (similar with what she did in the first season of the anime), made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Aiko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swung both of her feet and made a shape like a horizontal eight, then jumped around and raised both of her hands, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Onpu's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stuck out her hands in front of her and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swung her hands around from the tip of her toes to her upper body and then crossed her arms, then moved her hands from there to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Momoko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from her feet to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"

"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

We looked at the name of the Magi Monster, and it wasn't Sayaka. Her name changed to be Oktavia von Seckendorff, and her minions were Holger and Klarissa (yep, I combine those minions). From her tail, we knew that she was a mermaid. A strange mermaid with a crown on her head.

She kept attacking us with some wood wheels, and we also kept avoiding those attacks. Madoka kept saying about her good memories with Sayaka, hoped that Oktavia would change back to be Sayaka once she remembered about all of those memories, but it didn't work.

While she attacked us with those wood wheels, we could hear that Holger was leading an illusional orchestra to play a desperate song, probably because violin, Kamijou's favorite music instrument, is the one of those instruments in the orchestra. Madoka also said to us that Klarissa's performance is just like Hitomi, and it should be because Hitomi was the one who made Sayaka's heart was broken. Those minions were made from her despair.

After we fought for a long time, Kyoko suddenly thought something extreme. She commanded all of us to stop fighting and let her released her last attack to Oktavia, and beyond expectations, she removed her hairpin and fused it with her Soul Gem, which usually was on her chest while she became a Puella Magi, then she prayed with it and threw it to Oktavia, and at last, she threw her spear right to her Soul Gem and Oktavia… She sacrificed herself…

The fighting was over, and the barrier was gone, but it didn't make us happy at all, because now we realized that we had already lost two friends from this fighting.

I then took Oktavia's (or Sayaka's) Grief Seed, while Hazuki took Kyoko's broken Soul Gem. Just like in the previous fighting, I purified the Grief Seed.

I said while I cried, "For the power of my crystal, purify all the darkness from this Grief Seed. Purify… Sayaka-chan's soul… and erase all of her despair… Bring her into the best life for her…"

Hazuki also did the same to Kyoko's broken Soul Gem, "For the power of my crystal, purify all the darkness from this Soul Gem… Repair this Soul Gem and bring back Kyoko-chan into the life…"

Both I and Hazuki's tears fell onto the Grief Seed and the broken Soul Gem, and from that moment, a miracle happened. Both Sayaka's Grief Seed and Kyoko's Soul Gem were sparkled, changed to be a C-shaped Sapphire and an oval-shaped Ruby, and the most important thing was… both Sayaka and Kyoko were alive! I and Hazuki had already humanized them both!

All of us looked at their own body, which was twitching a bit. Both of them then opened their eyes, as if they had already woke up from their sleep.

Sayaka looked so confuse, while Kyoko felt surprised when she saw that she was still alive. She asked, "How can it happen? I just remember that I sacrifice myself to save Sayaka-chan and…"

"My despair is gone? My despair is gone!" Sayaka suddenly said happily, cut what Kyoko said. She then saw Kyoko and said to her, "Kyoko-chan, arigatou."

"Eh?" Kyoko replied, realized that Sayaka was also alive beside her, "Sayaka-chan, you…"

"I hear all of your pray for me, and now I realize that I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend," Sayaka then turned her head to me and the others, "Ai-chan, Hazuki-chan, you both are so great that you can humanize me and Kyoko-chan, and for the others… thanks for all of your words that you said to face me."

"Sayaka-chan…" more tears were out from my eyes when I reached her and embraced her with the others. I and Hazuki had already fulfil our promise to humanize Sayaka and Kyoko…

**.O.**

"Anou… Sayaka-chan…"

"Hng?" replied Sayaka to Doremi, "What happen, Doremi-chan?"

"W-Well… how about your love to… Kamijou-kun?" asked Doremi nervously when we walked together to the Puella Magi's apartment, "Don't you still… I mean…"

"Nah, I'm okay now, Doremi-chan," Sayaka shook of her head a bit and smiled, "Kyousuke-kun is my childhood friend, and he also is my first love, but it doesn't mean that I should have him, right?"

"Oh, alright," Doremi sighed, "I'm glad to hear that…"

"Moreover…" Sayaka added, got ready to tease Doremi, "Now, I think I have an interest with a blue haired soccer player whose photo is in your room…"

"GAH!" Doremi shouted, "Sayaka-chan, don't say that you want to…"

"Hey, I'm just kidding, Doremi-chan," Sayaka laughed, "I won't ever do that to you, because I know that you'll be so happy with him."

"Well, I know that you won't ever be like that Hitomi ones, Sayaka-chan…" Kyoko said, but then she realized something from her own words, "Ah, I'm so sorry, Sayaka-chan. I don't mean to say about it again."

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan. I understand," replied Sayaka, "And for Kyousuke-kun and Hitomi-chan's case… I think that probably, Kyousuke-kun will be more happy when Hitomi-chan is beside him, and for me… I'm so sure that someday, I'll find my true love."

Then, we talked about some random things, including with the humanized things that recently happened to Sayaka and Kyoko.

"However, it's so great that I'm fully a human now," said Sayaka, "Well, you know what I mean, right? It's better if I just become a normal human, rather than if I still be a 'zombie'."

"You were worse than it some minutes ago, Sayaka-chan. You had ever became a Magi Monster," replied Kyoko. She then saw her oval-shaped Ruby and then looked at Sayaka's C-shaped Sapphire, "Well, but I think we're still not a normal human too. What about these gems?"

"Refer to our conversation with Jou-sama about the humanized things, I think those gems are your additional magic crystal," I said, "From now on, you both are the unofficial fighter witches."

"You're right, Aiko-chan," suddenly, someone replied what I said, and it was Jou-sama. We then introduced her to Sayaka, Kyoko, Madoka and the other Puella Magi (remember, Sayaka and Kyoko are the unofficial fighter witches now).

Jou-sama then brought us to Majokai, to her castle, where she explained to us about the humanized things further. We then decided to try to humanize the other Puella Magi.

"Then, all of you should stand up face to face with the one who also have the same respective color with you," said Jou-sama.

"Eh? Shall they?" asked Kyoko, "Well, but you also know that I and Hazuki-chan don't have the same respective colors. How can Hazuki-chan…"

"It's an exception for you both," replied Jou-sama, "Since Poppu-chan's magic crystal doesn't have enough power to make her become the fighter witch, and no one between Madoka-chan-tachi who have orange as her respective color, I make an exception for this."

Then, the others followed what Jou-sama said. Doremi stood up face to face with Madoka, while Onpu with Homura and Momoko with Mami. They also followed Jou-sama's instruction to hold their Magic Crystals and their Soul Gems in front of themselves.

Doremi, Onpu and Momoko then closed their eyes and said, "For the power of our crystals, purify all of the darkness from these Soul Gems. Purify the soul of the Soul Gem's owner, and erase all of their despair. Bring them into the best life for them… and let them be the fighter witches!"

**.O.**

For Homura and Mami, Onpu and Momoko's spell did the effect. Both of their Magic Crystal were sparkled, reached Homura and Mami's Soul Gem and changed it to be the Magic Gems like the Gems which Sayaka and Kyoko had after they were humanized, made it released Homura and Mami's souls back to their own body and restarted their health.

Unlike them, what happened with Doremi and Madoka was so different, and it was a great failure. No, the failure didn't come from Doremi's Magic Crystal. It was Madoka's Soul Gem which reflected the shine from Doremi's Magic Crystal.

Fortunately, Doremi could avoid the reflection of the shine, although what happened next was worse than before, because suddenly, something possessed Madoka to choke Doremi!

"Ma… Madoka-chan…" said Doremi, "How can you…"

"Angelica-chan, I know that you don't have any bad intentions, but I don't think that it's a good time for you to humanize me. It's a faith that I'm a Puella Magi, and I won't ever let you to change it, until we find the best time for that," said the voice from Madoka's mouth, and we could guess that it belonged to Angelina.

At last, we could conclude that Angelica also came to possess Doremi, because she said in a weak tone, "Angelina…-nee… I'm so exhausted… so please… release me…"

"Alright, I'll release you," said Angelina. She then threw Doremi (Angelica) to the corner and let her head bumped a wall and made her fainted with a wound on her forehead, and at last, Madoka (Angelina) also fainted and fell onto the floor.

"Doremi-chan! Madoka-chan!" we shouted, then we brought them to Majokai Health Clinic.

_Madoka's POV_

"Eh? Did I really do it to Doremi-chan?"asked me several minutes after I opened my eyes and realized that we weren't in the Queen's Castle anymore, "I… choked her and threw her to the wall?"

"Well, that's true, Madoka-chan," replied Homura, "Angelina possessed you to attack Doremi-chan."

"Sou na…" I felt my tears started to drop, "I need to apologize to Doremi-chan for that ones."

"Ouch! My head…" suddenly Doremi opened her eyes and felt the wound on her forehead, "Where am I now?"

"Doremi-chan!" without thinking before, I embraced her and cried, "I'm so sorry that I attack you and hurt you. I don't mean to do that. I just want you to humanize me."

A weak smile appeared on her face while she said, "Looks like I failed to humanize you. I'm really just a fool…"

I quickly released her from my embrace and shook of my head, then cut what she said, "No, Doremi-chan. It isn't your fault that you fail to humanize me. It's my fault that I can't control myself and let Angelina attacks you by me."

"Madoka-chan…"

"She's right, Doremi-chan," said Jou-sama, "Looks like, Angelina still need her status to be the Puella Magi for now, and I'm sure that she'll let you to humanize Madoka-chan someday. I hope this incident won't make you give up to try it in another day, Doremi-chan."

"Oh, okay," Doremi finally said, "I promise, someday, I'll persuade Angelina to let me humanize Madoka-chan."

Then, when we were sure that Doremi was okay and her wound wasn't a serious wound, we went home to Ningenkai.

'_Angelina, I hope… someday you'll realize that it's better if Doremi-chan humanize me, because it is also a chance for you to fulfil your wish…'_

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I just think that it's better if Doremi humanize Madoka right before they unite their ultimate power that they get from Angelica and Angelina, so I intentionally write the failure, oooh…

I just hope that nobody from you will disagree that I write it, but if you want to complain, you still can do it in your review… #sigh

In the next chapter, I'll explain about the unofficial fighter witches. Should they follow the witch apprentice exams before they can help the Ojamajos? And what about Madoka and Doremi? You just need to wait for some days to know it.


	12. Chapter 11: The Unofficial Fighter Witch

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: I don't write much things in this chapter. It just contains a bit explanations with no fighting scenes (but don't worry, because I'll write it again in the next chapter), such as the usual appearance of the Magic Gems and so on (the largest fragment of the Magic Gems will be shown on the owner's nail as the nail mark, while the other fragments were in their ring taps).

Well then, here we go!

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 11 – The Unofficial Fighter Witches**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Two long haired girls sat down on the white sands at a beach. Their white long dresses shown that they weren't the ordinary people, and their similar faces shown that they were twins.

"Angelina-nee," the younger of the twins started the conversation between them, "Why don't you let Doremi humanize Madoka? Wouldn't it be better if Madoka becomes the Unofficial Fighter Witch? She can protect Doremi, and it's just like your promise to protect me and correct your fault in the past. Why do you…"

"I can't let it happen for now, Angelica-chan," cut Angelina, "I still need my Soul Gem's power to be used by Madoka."

"But why? Don't you remember that we just can help them by letting them use our ultimate powers? Angelina-nee, they just can use it when Madoka becomes the Fighter Witch."

"I know it, but I don't think that Doremi should do it right now," replied Angelina, "At least, I want to see Madoka saves the Witch World with her Puella Magi's power and erase my guilty to kill so many witches with my power in the past."

"Alright, I understand with your feeling now," Angelica finally said, "But then, don't you realize that it has a big risk if we let Madoka fight with Walpurgisnacht as the Puella Magi? If they did a wrong step in that fighting, and most of them were killed, Madoka would be in despair and… and probably… she would become a Magi Monster."

Angelina fell silent upon hearing Angelica's statement.

"Angelina-nee…"

"Don't you trust with your own reincarnation, Angelica-chan?" said Angelina after she thought about her sister's words, "I mean, if they're really our reincarnation, they will know the good time for them to use our ultimate powers."

Angelina then saw the sunsets in front of her, "They won't be late to set their victory from Walpurgisnacht, because they're the chosen people. Madoka has a destiny to become a great Puella Magi, and Doremi… we can see that she had already bring some good changes to the Witch World. She did everything that the witches need to reopen their relationship with humans, just like what happened in our past life with mom and dad."

"Alright, Angelina-nee. I get it now, but there's still a question in my mind," replied Angelica, "Why did you throw me at the Queen's Castle this evening?"

"Well… just make sure that Doremi won't ever try to humanize Madoka anymore, until the perfect time comes later," Angelina answered while she scratched her head, "I think… she pretended that you came into her body…"

"Mou, Angelina-nee…" Angelica sighed, "How couldn't you trust with your own younger sister?"

"Gomen…"

_Doremi's POV_

Last night, I had a dream that Angelica and Angelina talked about what happened when I tried to humanize Madoka yesterday. In my dream, Angelina said that it wasn't a good time for me to humanize Madoka. She also said that the good time that she meant would come right when I and the others fight with Walpurgisnacht to save Majokai.

This morning, I decided to talk with Madoka about that dream, wanted to know her opinion about Angelina's statement, as she wanted me to humanize her as soon as possible. I commanded her to meet me at Misora Park, as today was Saturday and we didn't need to go to school.

Alright, now I knew that reincarnation didn't means that you would always had a same perception with your reincarnation, as Angelina didn't have a same perception with Madoka. They were still a different person.

Surprisingly, when I told her about my dream, Madoka said that she also dreamed about it tonight.

"Well then, so you've already know about… um… that dream," I said, "It also means that you… have already know about… Angelina's statement that you can't be humanized until our last fighting, right?"

Madoka nodded, "I know it."

"Don't you feel mad at Angelina after you heard that statement from her in our dream?" I asked, "I mean… you must be more happy if I can humanize you before Walpurgisnacht comes to Majokai and launch its attack there."

"Well… actually, I was so sad when I heard it from Angelina in my dream, but then I thought that maybe… it's better for me to wait for that a bit longer," replied her, "If that can make Angelina doesn't feel guilty anymore, I think… it's not wrong for me to wait."

Then, she asked, "How about you, Doremi-chan? What's your opinion about our dream last night?"

"Uh, I just… I'm afraid if I didn't have enough time to humanize you and… to unite Angelica and Angelina's ultimate powers with you," I sighed, "You know, Walpurgisnacht is the strongest Magi Monster that will attack both of Majokai and Ningenkai, and… I'm afraid if Walpurgisnacht defeated us before we had any time to humanize you. I'm afraid if I couldn't…"

"You can do it, Doremi-chan," Madoka cut what I said, "I know you can do it. You'll humanize me right before we unite the twin's ultimate powers to defeat Walpurgisnacht."

"Well, even if you say that, I don't think that I…"

"Are you still not sure with your own power?" she cut again, "Doremi-chan, I'm so sure that you can do it. You'll know the good time for me to be humanized by you. I trust you."

"But how if I didn't have enough time for that?" I said, "How if Walpurgisnacht could defeat me before I humanize you? How if that Magi Monster killed me and made you in despair? How if…"

This time, Madoka cut what I said by slapping my face.

"Madoka-chan…"

"If you say all of those stupid questions, it also means that you don't trust with what Jou-sama said to us before," said Madoka, "We just need to try to go through it."

'_She's right,' _I thought, _'We won't ever know if we don't try it. How can I forget with that statement? Long ago, I always said it to all of my friends who was in trouble, but how can I forget it now?'_

"You're… right, Madoka-chan," I finally said, "We must be optimist that we can do it someday."

Madoka smiled, "I know that you'll think about it clearly."

"Well, thanks for your words that can make me realize about my fault," I said, shyly, "No wonder if you're the reincarnation of Angelina. Even, you're more mature than me, although I'm a bit older than you."

"Not yet," she giggled, "I don't have any boyfriend yet."

"Mou, Madoka-chan…" I chuckled, "It doesn't have any relation with boyfriend or something like that. You just don't find him yet for now."

"Well…" she sighed, "I think it also because all of the boys around me can feel that… I'm not fully a human…"

"Madoka-chan, you're still a human. It's just that… Kyuubey put your soul in your Soul Gem. Your soul is still available, although it isn't in your body. You're still alive," I said, "And after we defeat Walpurgisnacht, your life will be perfect."

"How about those boys?" asked her.

"I'm also sure that there's one of those boys who had interested with you now," I replied, "Although your soul is in your Soul Gem, you still do everything normally, just like me and the others."

"Oh, okay…"

"Doremi-chan! Madoka-chan!" suddenly, someone called us, "We have a good news! I and Sayaka-chan defeated a Magi Monster minutes ago."

"Really? Ai-chan, you found a Magi Monster?" I asked while I saw Aiko came to the park with Sayaka.

"Well, yeah. Even Sayaka-chan could purify the Grief Seed with her Sapphire…"

"Eh? Sayaka-chan, you can use your Sapphire to… purify the Grief Seeds?" asked Madoka in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. That's right, Madoka-chan. I purified Uhrmann's Grief Seed," replied Sayaka, "Now I feel so helpful. I defeat the Magi Monster to help them purify their Grief Seeds, not to get the Grief Seeds to purify my Soul Gems."

"Well… that's great," Madoka sighed, "I think I won't ever feel like that…"

"What happened?" asked Aiko, noticed what Madoka said. I then told Aiko and Sayaka about our dreams last night.

"Hmm… what a weird demand…" Sayaka commented, "How can Angelina think that it's better if Madoka-chan is still a Puella Magi?"

"I think I get it," said Aiko, "She just wanna pay her fault in the past."

Sayaka then noticed something, "Ai-chan, your left arm…"

"Ah, Sayaka-chan…" Aiko quickly replied, "Don't worry. It's just a small scratch."

"I think I can do one thing," said Sayaka while her right index finger touched her nail mark, which also was the appearance of the largest fragment from her Sapphire, made a drop of sapphire blue water appeared on the nail and sticked (?) at her index finger.

The marine blue haired girl then put her index finger on the scratch at Aiko's left arm, let the sapphire blue water touched the scratch and vanished it.

"Eh? How can it happen?" asked Aiko, "Sayaka-chan, don't you…"

"I think it's because of my wish to cure someone when I became a Puella Magi at the first time," she smiled, "Maybe, it's a forbidden magic for you and your friends to cure someone with magic, but for my Sapphire, it's an exception."

"I get it," I said, "some various wishes create some exceptions for the Magic Gems."

"Well, now I wonder about my would-be exception," said Madoka, "If only Angelina let me be humanized earlier…"

"Madoka-chan, don't start it again…" I gazed at her, then we laughed together.

"Hey, do we miss something fun?" asked Onpu while she walked to us with Homura, "What things that makes you laugh?"

"Well, I think we need much times to explain it," I answered, "Then, how about you both?"

"Uh, you can say that we've already win in a cool fighting," said the purple haired girl, "Right, Homura-chan?"

Homura nodded.

"Alright, I think I can imagine about that 'cool fighting'," said Aiko, "Then, Homura-chan, did you try to purify the Magi Monster's Grief Seed after that fighting?"

"Yes, of course I tried it," replied Homura, "I purified Roberta's Grief Seed with my Amethyst."

"How cool you are," sighed Madoka, "Now I really envy…"

"It must be because of your dream last night, isn't it?" said Homura. Madoka just replied it with a nod.

"Well, I think we must told you all about the way we enterred Roberta's barrier," said Onpu, changed the topic of the conversation, "We detected it when we were at the place that located so far from the barrier, so that I used my single spell to go into the barrier."

"Then, it's just like us some minutes ago," said Momoko, who came with Hazuki, Mami and Kyoko, "We also enterred Izabel's barrier with my single spell."

We then talked about their fightings today – Aiko and Sayaka with Uhrmann, Onpu and Homura with Roberta and also, Hazuki, Momoko, Kyoko and Mami with Izabel.

"Well then, who's the one that purify Izabel's Grief Seed?" I asked, "Is she Kyoko-chan? Or Mami-san?"

"Uh, it was Mami-san who did it," said Kyoko, "She purified it with her Amber."

"Alright, now I don't know how I can say it…" I sighed, "There were three Magi Monsters who launched their attack here, but none of them that was defeated by me and Madoka-chan."

"Maybe, it's because you both should think about the way to defeat Walpurgisnacht, the strongest Magi Monster who will attack soon," said Hazuki, "Those Magi Monsters who fought with us today were nothing in front of you both."

"They were also nothing in front of you all, though," I said.

"However, there's still one thing that we should talk about," said Mami, "Sayaka-chan, Homura-chan, did you both get a spell sheet after your fighting?"

"I got it," replied Sayaka.

"Me too," answered Homura.

Then, the topic changed. We now talked about their additional spell.

Sayaka murmured while she read the spell on her spell sheet, "Tempestoso Affettuoso Fortissimo Soprano…"

"Geh, what does it mean?" I sweatdropped, "I mean, I know the meaning of those words in music, but… well, I just don't know the meaning of the spell."

"Well, that's the unique things of the magic spell," Aiko sighed, "It's the some powerful random words."

"Then, how about you, Homura-chan?" asked Onpu, "Can you read it from your spell sheet?"

"Uh, mine is… 'Homuhomu Homurika Hoshi Jikan'," replied Homura while she read her spell.

"Hoshi Jikan?" I said, "Well, it must be because of your speciality to control the time."

"Then, Kyoko-chan, what's your spell?" asked Sayaka.

"Hmm… 'Ophelili Ophelala Halila Chila'," replied Kyoko.

"Eh?" said Momoko, "Well, alright. We just need to know Mami-san's spell."

"Okay, I'll read it," Mami took out her spell sheet and said, "Candelila Candelia Orocha Ocha."

I sighed, "Looks like I should agree with you, Ai-chan. Those spell even have more random words than ours."

We then kept talking about it until the lunch time and decided to eat the lunch at Madoka and her friend's apartment.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I think I really write a bit things here… #sigh

But don't worry, because in the next three chapter, I'll write much important things (yep, we'll reach the last chapter soon). There will be some fighting scenes in those chapter, so looking forward for them. ^^


	13. Chapter 12: The Tiredful Fightings

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Last but not least, here is the first final chapter!

Well, since the anime of Puella Magi Madoka Magica just contains twelve episodes, I just can make this story no more than fourteen or fifteen chapters…

However, in this chapter, I write that there's a Magi Monster who attack the Human World right before the attack of Walpurgisnacht begins.

Ah, one more. The restart of the health in the humanized things means that the unofficial fighter witches will be fully healthy. For example: Homura didn't need glasses or contact lenses anymore to fix her vision (this is also adapted from what happened in the anime that Homura used her magic to fix her vision). Also, if they were wounded before they had been humanized, all of their wounds will be gone.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 12 – The Tiredful Fightings**

* * *

_Normal POV_

The atmosphere at Majokai suddenly changed from colorful to dark, because of the bad weather that happened now, while the colorful sky was covered by some rainy clouds.

"Jou-sama, how can that clouds covered the sky here?" asked Hana-chan while she met the Queen at the castle, "Pao-chan said to me that those clouds contained so much curse."

"Uh, I hate to say this, but… I think the worst disaster will come soon here," replied the Queen, "The strongest Magi Monster will attack here just in a few hours later."

"Then, what should we do now, Jou-sama? Shall we call Doremi-mama-tachi here to prepare themselves to fight with that Magi Monster?"

"I don't think so, Hana-chan. For now, we just need some of them to help us evacuate all of the witches here, as this would be storm is not an ordinary storm," the Queen then called someone, "Majorin, go to Ningenkai and tell Doremi-chan-tachi about the storm."

"Hai!" the silver haired witch then walked out from the room and went to Ningenkai…

_Doremi's POV_

Today, I woke up so early, because of something bad that happened at school this early morning. A Magi Monster launched its attack there.

At 5 AM, Madoka called me by telepathy to told me about it.

"_Alright, you know that the sun doesn't appear yet now, and you still call me this early…"_ I yawned, _"Doushita no, Madoka-chan?"_

"_Well, my Soul Gem detect a barrier at school, so I want you to come to school and meet me and the others there. We should fight with that Magi Monster together,"_ Madoka explained.

"_Nani?!"_ suddenly I didn't feel sleepy anymore after heard those words from Madoka in my head, _"Alright, I'll come to school and meet you all there. Have you already call Hazuki-chan-tachi?"_

"_Homura-chan-tachi call them now, to tell them about the same things. We'll wait for you all there."_

"_Roger!"_

I then quickly changed my clothes and went to school, met the others and prepared ourselves for the fighting, but then suddenly, Majorin came to us and told about the sudden storm that happened in Majokai. She also said about Jou-sama's opinion that the storm probably was a sign which indicated that Walpurgisnacht would attack Majokai soon.

"Well, this is really a dilemma for us," I sighed, "How can all of these problems happen so early this morning?"

"I think you said it just because of your sleep time that decreased for now, Doremi-chan…" replied Aiko while she gazed at me.

"Uh, not only because of that…" I confessed, "How can all of these happens in a time like this?"

"Alright, I know it. Honestly, I also feel disturbed with this situation," said Aiko, "Well then, how if we disperse? I'll go to Majokai to evacuate the witches."

"Me too," said Sayaka, "Well, who knows if they need my Sapphire's exception for the health treatment."

"Then, who will stay here to defeat the Magi Monster?" asked Onpu.

"I want to stay," Momoko quickly replied, "I'll check the Magi Monster here."

"I also will stay here," said Mami, "I think I need to give some lessons to the Magi Monster."

"Ai-chan, I want to follow you and Sayaka-chan to Majokai," said Hazuki, "Can I?"

"Of course you can go with us, Hazuki-chan," replied Aiko.

Kyoko then asked the same to Sayaka, and she agreed. Those four would come to Majokai and help Jou-sama to evacuate all of the witches.

Then, Onpu and Homura decided to stay at school, and it was time for me and Madoka to make a decision.

"Alright, so… Onpu-chan, Homura-chan, Momo-chan and Mami-san will stay at school, while Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan will go to Majokai with Sayaka-chan and Kyoko-chan…" I said, "Majorin-san, shall I and Madoka-chan go to Majokai and help you and the others evacuate all of the witches there? How if that storm really indicated that Walpurgisnacht will attack Majokai soon?"

"Jou-sama just said to me that she just needed help from some of you to evacuate all of the witches," replied Majorin, "She doesn't care whoever they were."

"Then, do I need to go?"

"I don't think so, Doremi-chan," this time, Aiko replied, "It's better if you and Madoka-chan stay at school, as you both shall be the last one who fight with Walpurgisnacht, you both still have time to beat that another Magi Monster. I'm afraid if you both would be defeated easily by Walpurgisnacht while you both came to Majokai right now."

"Well, okay…" I sighed, "We'll stay here."

After the conversation was over, Hazuki, Aiko, Kyoko and Sayaka went to Majokai with Majorin, while I, Onpu, Momoko, Madoka, Homura and Mami kept walking into the school and enterred the barrier which was at the rooftop. There, we found a Magi Monster which appeared in a big school uniform, with some small school uniform which were its minions were around the Magi Monster. Some strings connected them all.

"What a classy fighting!" I commented, "Minna, let's we fight with them!"

_Aiko's POV_

As we arrived at Majokai, we discussed with Jou-sama and all of the senior witches to decide where we would evacuate all of the witches. Majoririka then suggested to make her house as the evacuation spot, as she had already expanded it to be a big inn.

We then helped them to bring all of the witches there to the door that connected with Majoririka's house while we flew up with our own magic brooms. Fortunately, there weren't any visitors, as today was Monday and no one would come to have recreation.

At the evacuation spot, I contacted Doremi by telepathy and commanded her to come with the others who also stayed at school with her once they had finished to defeat the Magi Monster there, as we were afraid if Walpurgisnacht would start to attack Majokai soon, and she replied that she would come.

After I finished to 'talk' with Doremi, I started a conversation with Hazuki, Sayaka and Kyoko, "Well, Doremi-chan said that she'll come with the others right after they defeat Patricia."

"Patricia? Is it the name of the Magi Monster that attacks Misora High School?" asked Hazuki. I nodded.

"Fortunately, all of the witches are here now, and all of them will definitely be safe from Walpurgisnacht," said Sayaka, "Now, there's just still one problem: How can we know if Walpurgisnacht have already appears in Majokai?"

"I think… I can do something to solve that problem," said Kyoko while she summoned her binoculars and walked into the door to Majokai, "I just need a small observation tower to monitor her coming."

"I can help you for that ones," said Hazuki, "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwapu! An observation tower appear!"

Then, a small observation tower appeared in front of us.

"Nice!" Kyoko climbed the tower, "I can monitor it here. Arigatou, Hazuki-chan."

Hazuki smiled, "Dou itashimashite, Kyoko-chan."

We then waited for the Walpurgisnacht to come and started to attack Majokai, and after a half hour waiting, that Magi Monster finally launched its attack.

"Alright, it's the time," I said, "Let's we fight with Walpurgisnacht and save Majokai!"

"But Ai-chan, Doremi-chan and Madoka-chan aren't here yet. We can't win from Walpurgisnacht without them," replied Hazuki, "Is it better if we wait for them before we fight with Walpurgisnacht together?"

"And then we let Walpurgisnacht destroys everything in Majokai?" I put my hands on my hips, "No, Hazuki-chan. We can't let it happen."

"Ai-chan's right, Hazuki-chan," Kyoko agreed, "However, we should fight with Walpurgisnacht, with or without them."

"I also agree with you all," said Sayaka, "We should fight until the end."

At last, we decided to fight. We summoned our own weapons and got ready for the fighting.

_Doremi's POV_

"Nice job for today, minna," I said while I gave back Madoka's Soul Gem to its owner after I purified it, "Finally, we can win from Patricia."

I then sent Patricia back to her 'house', and after we de-transformed and walked downstairs, we noticed something wrong.

Uh, one more. Had I already mentioned that I saw the sky was so dark when we were still at the rooftop?

Well, that bad weather and the empty school were so strange for us, as it wasn't the rainy season and today was Monday, the worst school day, but where were everyone now?

We found the answer of that question while we walked out from school. It seemed like, the bad weather from Majokai had already reached Ningenkai, especially Misora.

"Geez, look at the clouds in the sky," I mumbled, "It's getting dark here!"

"Probably, this bad weather that makes all people here don't want to go from their house," said Madoka, "And this weather… Alright, don't say that it because Walpurgisnacht had already launch its attack in Majokai…"

She then added, "We must go there right now!"

"Well, Ai-chan contacted me when we still fought with Patricia, and she commanded us to go there after our fighting," I said.

"Even so, we can't do that now," said Onpu, "Look at the sky. We just can see some dark, rainy clouds, and no smiling moon there. Even, we can't see the sun there."

"Then, what can we do now?" asked Homura, "Ai-chan and the others must be waiting for us there."

"If this bad weather reaches this city, it also means that Walpurgisnacht also will attack here," said Mami, "In this case, we should evacuate all people here. It's better if we evacuate them all in a large and safe place."

"I think we can evacuate them at Misora Hall," said Momoko, "Let's we evacuate them all there!"

Then, we decided to evacuate all people in Misora to Misora Hall, while we thought about the way to go to Majokai. We also stayed there with them.

"Eh? Where's Hazuki-chan?" asked Hazuki's mother to me and the others, "Didn't she go with you all this early morning?"

"Ah, Aiko isn't here either," said Aiko's father, "Where do they go?"

"Well… they go to Maho-dou," I said, "We got an information this morning, that… Makihatayama Rika-san wants to come there to check her old shop. Hana-chan said that her grandmother left something important there, and she wanted to take it from there, so… Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan want to wait for them and bring them here once they arrive there."

"Oh well, that's a different things," Aiko's father sighed, "If they're there just to help someone, I think we can let them do what they want."

"Uh, okay," said Hazuki's mother, "I just worry that she's still outside, in those bad weathers…"

"Don't worry. They'll be alright," said Momoko, "If the weather become worse, they can stay at Maho-dou, and they'll save there."

At least, we could make them calm with those words, until suddenly we saw from the window that a great thunderbolt appeared and destroyed Maho-dou!

'_Oh, crap! What should I do now?' _I thought, _'They should be worried again…'_

"That thunderbolt…" Onpu whispered, then she realized something and said to us slowly, "I think it means that Walpurgisnacht had already attacked Majokai and… now wants to expand her attack area here, starts from Maho-dou."

"Alright, if Walpurgisnacht comes here to attack us, we just can fight with that Magi Monster," said Momoko, "Let's we go!"

We then decided to go to Maho-dou, but then our parents forbade us – my parents, Onpu's parents and Momoko's parents.

"Don't do any careless things," said mom, "We see that there are some terrible storms outside. We just want to see you all safe."

"Okasan…" I tried to persuade her, "Please, don't forbid me to go. Well, maybe you won't ever understand if I explain it to you, but I just can say that I need to go out from here, because I'll do something to save all people here, and I just can do it outside there, so please, let me go out from here. I need to go to Maho-dou."

"Doremi…"

"We go there to save everyone here, include Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan there. It's the only one way that should we do," I still tried, "I promise that I won't ever do something useless outside there."

Meanwhile, Onpu and Momoko also tried to persuade their parents.

"Mama, I promise, I'll take care of myself," said Onpu to her mother, "As I go there with Doremi-chan, Momo-chan, Madoka-chan, Homura-chan and Mami-san, it's okay for me. I'll be safe with them."

"Onpu-chan…"

"I want to go there because of my love to you, mama. I love you, and I also like everything about Misora, and that's why, I'll take all of the risks in front of me. As I can protect you all here, I don't mind to die," Momoko also said to her mother.

"Momoko…"

At last, my mother sighed and said, "Alright, we allow you to go out, but promise to me that you all will come back safe. Also, you all should bring Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan here. All of you must stay alive."

"Harukaze-san…"

"Well, for now, we just can trust them that they'll do it well, and hope that they'll be alright outside there."

"Arigatou, okasan. I promise, I won't ever make you all feel disappointed," I said, then turned to the others, "Ikou, minna."

They nodded, then we went to Maho-dou and joined in the biggest fighting.

When we arrived there, we met Aiko and Kyoko, who had already fought with Walpurgisnacht there.

But where were Hazuki and Sayaka?

"Ai-chan! Kyoko-chan!" I called them, "Sorry for being late!"

"Finally, you all come," replied Aiko while she used her sword to attack some minions in front of her, "We should hurry up to defeat them all."

I then looked at the Walpurgisnacht. It was the big stage-constructing Magi Monster.

When I still observed the biggest enemy, Madoka noticed that Hazuki and Sayaka were on the ground, at the Maho-dou's backyard, unconscious.

She then asked, "Hey, what happened with Sayaka-chan and Hazuki-chan? Why're they unconscious there?"

"Eh?" I shocked to hear what she said, then saw Hazuki and Sayaka and realized that Madoka was right, they were unconscious. I ran to them and yelled, "Hazuki-chan! Sayaka-chan!"

I turned to Aiko and said, "Ai-chan, don't say that they…"

"I don't know," replied her while she kept fighting, "We don't have time to check their pulse."

"Firstly, Walpurgisnacht attack Hazuki-chan and crashed her there, and when Sayaka-chan wanted to cure Hazuki-chan's wound with her Sapphire, that Magi Monster also crashed her and made them unconscious," added Kyoko while she swung her spear to some of Walpurgisnacht's minions.

"Then, let's we beat Walpurgisnacht together now!" said Mami. We six then transformed.

_Doremi's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then kicked the air around her with both of her feet (similar with what she did in the third season of the anime) and crossed her arms while she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she moved both of her hands to the both side of her body, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with a ribbon on her untied hair. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Onpu's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stuck out her hands in front of her and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then swung her hands around from the tip of her toes to her upper body and then crossed her arms, then moved her hands from there to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

_Momoko's transformation sequence__: She clapped her hands twice and then hold her left hand with her right hand. She then stretched both of her hands and then a pair of long gloves appeared. She then moved her hands from her feet to her head, made her boots and her costume appeared, along with her hat. Her crystal changed to be a necklace._

"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"

"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

We then joined with Aiko and Kyoko in the fighting, but then Walpurgisnacht could beat the others and just me and Madoka who still left to fight with the most powerful Magi Monster.

Suddenly, Walpurgisnacht attacked me with a gear, and it hit me so hard that made me crashed a wall behind me. I felt the great impact between my head and the wall, and everything around me became dark…

_Madoka's POV_

"Doremi-chan!" I shouted while I saw Doremi fainted and fell onto the ground, de-transformed like the others. I then looked at Walpurgisnacht and yelled at her, "Mou, stop your attack already!"

I attacked Walpurgisnacht with my bow, but then that Magi Monster also attacked me as hard as its attacks to the others and made me fell onto the ground and de-transformed, right beside Doremi's body.

I thought, _'What does it mean? Walpurgisnacht had already beat the others now, including Doremi-chan… How can Angelina say a wrong prediction like this?'_

I then remembered about my conversation with Doremi at Misora Park two days ago. In that time, I was the one that believed if we would be win from Walpurgisnacht in this fighting, but now I was not sure that it would happen as smoothly as what I imagined.

I was in despair.

I looked at my Soul Gem in my right hand, which started to become dark. If this kept happening, I would become a Magi Monster…

Probably, if I became a Magi Monster, I could defeat Walpurgisnacht easily, but it also meant that probably I would attack this city.

I knew, Misora wasn't the city where I was born, but it was the city where I and my friends lived now, and also, was the city where Doremi and the others had their friendship moments… should I destroyed this city like that?

When I still kept thinking about it, suddenly I felt something touched my right hand…

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, this time, I leave a cliffhanger here… #sighed If you want to know what's/who's the thing/one that touch Madoka's right hand at the end of this chapter, you just need to wait for the next chapter that will come soon.


	14. Chapter 13: The Two Angels Return

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, just want to add if the fourteen or fifteen chapter that I said in the author's note in the previous chapter are including with the prologue and the (would be) epilogue that will I write next.

.

_In the previous chapter…_

"Well, this is really a dilemma for us. How can all of these problems happen so early this morning?"

"Well then, how if we disperse? I'll go to Majokai to evacuate the witches."

"I want to stay. I'll check the Magi Monster here."

"Then, do I need to go?"

"I don't think so, Doremi-chan. It's better if you and Madoka-chan stay at school…"

"Well, okay… We'll stay here."

"There it is! Walpurgisnacht starts attacking the Witch World."

"Alright, it's the time. Let's we fight with Walpurgisnacht and save Majokai."

"That thunderbolt… I think it means that Walpurgisnacht had already attacked Majokai and… now wants to expand her attack area here…"

"I promise that I won't ever do something useless outside there."

"Doremi-chan! Mou, Walpurgisnacht, stop your attack already!"

"I don't have more time, and will be a Magi Monster soon…"

.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Chapter 13 – The Two Angels Return**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Madoka just kept thinking about her failure to beat Walpurgisnacht, made her Soul Gem became darker and darker than it usually was. She didn't know that there was something happened beside her, at her right side. Doremi opened her eyes and turned her head slowly, just to see Madoka's impurified Soul Gem.

'_Madoka-chan…' _she thought, _'You must be lost your hope now… until your Soul Gem become like this… and now, it's my duty to bring back your hope. I should humanized you… right now… before I waste the time any longer…'_

With her remaining physical energy, Doremi slowly moved her right hand and took her Magic Crystal with it, then slowly moved it onto Madoka's right hand, united the Magic Crystal with Madoka's Soul Gem inside their own right hands and made Madoka turned her head to the right to see Doremi.

"Doremi-chan?!" called Madoka surprisingly. The red haired girl just smiled weakly and replied, "Fortunately, I can manage myself to wake up and survive… as you know that the others just rely on us to defeat Walpurgisnacht."

The pink Puella Magi just could call the pink fighter witch in a soft tone, "Doremi-chan…"

"Now, it's time for me to humanized you, as I had already promise to you about it," Doremi then closed her eyes and started to humanize Madoka. She said difficulty, "For the power of my crystal, purify all of the darkness from Madoka-chan's Soul Gem… Purify… Madoka-chan's soul… and erase all of her despair… Bring Madoka-chan into the best life for her… and let her be… the fighter witch!"

Finally, Doremi did it. She succesfully humanized Madoka and made her to be an unofficial fighter witch. The Soul Gem sparkled and transferred Madoka's soul back to her body, made all of the wounds that she got from the fighting were gone.

"You did it, Doremi-chan. You did it!" said Madoka. She then opened her right hand and found pink Morganite there, as her Magic Gem. She added, "I know you can do it someday, Doremi-chan."

Doremi opened her eyes and saw Madoka's Morganite. She whispered, "Yokatta…"

Suddenly, she felt hurt from all of the wounds on her body that she got from Walpurgisnacht's attack a few minutes ago. She screamed in pain.

"Doremi-chan!" Madoka called her name again, "Don't say to me that you couldn't make it to our final attack for Walpurgisnacht. I still need your help to unite Angelina and Angelica's ultimate powers. You must stay alive. Your mom is waiting for you, as you promise to her that you wouldn't ever make her felt disappointed. You just need to stay with me."

"Honestly, I… also hope the same things, but… with all of these wounds, I… I…" she grimaced in pain before continued her words, "I think I can't stay longer…"

"No!" Madoka shouted. She sat down (or up?) on the ground and saw Doremi hopefully, "I still need you. I and the others still need you. We need you to stay alive with us."

"I know it, but I… I just can't make it…" tears started to drop from Doremi's magenta eyes, "Just say my regrets to my mom that I can't fulfil my promise to her… sayonara…"

And those were her last words to Madoka before she passed out…

"Doremi-chan!" shouted Madoka when she saw Doremi closed her eyes and didn't move anymore since then, "Don't die and leave me alone here!"

The pink haired girl started to cry, "If you were die, we couldn't win from Walpurgisnacht. We couldn't unite Angelina and Angelica's ultimate powers. We couldn't erase Angelina's regret about her killing Angelica. You should stay alive."

She then checked Doremi's pulse, just to find nothing but a lifeless body.

'_No, it must be only a joke. She doesn't die!' _Madoka thought, _'I must do something to bring her to life.'_

Suddenly, Madoka remembered about Sayaka and her Medical Magic Sapphire, thought that probably her Magic Morganite's exception was to bring someone back to life.

'_I must try it. This isn't only for Doremi-chan's sake, but also, for everyone's sake. She should open her eyes and unite the twin's ultimate powers with me.'_

Without thinking any longer, Madoka then united her Magic Morganite with Doremi's Magic Crystal in their own right hands once again and said, while she saw that Walpurgisnacht still destroyed everything around them, "For the power of my Morganite, don't let Walpurgisnacht destroy this place further… Don't let Doremi-chan die… and let us unite Angelina and Angelica's ultimate powers!"

Then, the two jewels sparkled, brighter than before, and it brought both Madoka and Doremi to an illusion just in a few minutes…

**.O.**

Doremi just need a few steps to reach the eternity when suddenly Angelica came to her and pulled her back. The younger from the twins said, "It's not a good time for you to go there."

"Ah, Angelica…" Doremi gasped, "I… I can't go back there. Walpurgisnacht had already beat me…"

"Not yet. You and Madoka still have hope that you both will win from that Magi Monster," cut Angelica.

"But…"

"Don't broke your promise to me and your mother," Angelica interrupted Doremi's words again, "You promise to me, as you're my reincarnation, that you'll unite my ultimate power with Angelina-nee's ultimate power. You'll do that with Madoka and use those powers to beat Walpurgisnacht. You also promise to your mother that everything will be alright, and after this fighting, you'll come back safely with all of your friends."

"But now I know that I can't do that!"

"Who did say those stupid words to you?!" replied Angelica who then slapped Doremi's face, "I know that you're not as weak as this! You should show your own powerful ability to defeat that Walpurgisnacht! You should know that you can do that!"

"Angelica…" finally, those words made Doremi realized about her fault, "Gomen nasai. I lost my own hope before I reach the end of this fighting, although I persuaded Madoka-chan to stay alive with her own hope."

"Then, do you want to correct your fault and make me proud, as you're my reincarnation?" asked Angelica, "Do you want to stay alive and go back to the fighting?"

Doremi nodded, "I want. I really want to fight with Walpurgisnacht, defeat that Magi Monster with Madoka by uniting both of your and Angelina's ultimate powers and save both Majokai and Ningenkai. I really want to do all of those."

Angelica smiled, "I know I can trust you for all of those things."

"Doremi-chan!" suddenly, Madoka came to them with Angelina and embraced Doremi happily, "Let's we return to the fighting."

"Yeah, we'll go back," Doremi agreed, "Let's we give some lessons to Walpurgisnacht."

Angelina and Angelica then vanished with smile on their face, and from that moment, Madoka and Doremi were back to the reality…

**.O.**

When the two pink fighter witches were back to the fighting, they realized that both of their costumes were changed to be two white angelic gowns. Madoka's hair looked a bit longer than before and her hair ribbons changed to be white – just like her appearance while she changed to be Madokami in the anime, while Doremi's hair was still as long as her usual appearance and the pink single ribbon, which usually appeared as a scarf on her hair when she transformed into the fighter witch, also changed its color to be white. Madoka's Magic Morganite changed again to be a Magic Pink Diamond, which she wore as a necklace, and as usual, Doremi's Magic Crystal also changed to be a necklace. Both of the girls then summoned their weapons – each of them got a large white angelic bow.

And after they shot Walpurgisnacht with their bows, the situation was back to normal…

**.O.**

"So, Kyuubey, after all of these happened and made your plan's failed, what things that will you say to me?" said the Queen of the Witch World when she met with Kyuubey right after the attack of the Walpurgisnacht was over, "Do you still want to do some bad things just to collect the energy for you and your socialite?"

"Uh, I think I should accept that I've already make a fault to create the Puella Magi's system to destroy your world and make the miracle had centered to me," said Kyuubey, "But… you should be know that I did it because I can't feel those emotions that humans can feel, right?"

"I know it," replied the Queen, "Anyway, now you should be so confuse, as there isn't any remaining Puella Magi nor Magi Monster anymore, and it means that you can't surpass the entropy anymore from now on."

"Well… this also because of you and your ojamajos that made all of my Puella Magi become the unofficial fighter witches…" Kyuubey thought for a minutes then asked, "Then, why do you call me now, for sure? Does it have a relation with the entropy?"

"You can say that I want to make an agreement with you, so that you don't need to worry anymore with the entropy," the Queen said, "I have a good solution for you, so that you can collect the energy that you need without hurting anyone."

"I think… I should hear your solution for my problem," the white creature said, "What's your solution?"

* * *

Author's Note: Oh well, I can't make this chapter balance with the previous chapter, as the previous one is long and this chapter is short, but however, I can make it until the last one…

Err, but if you conclude that this is really the last chapter for this fic, you're wrong, because I want to prepare an epilogue for this fic, so you just need to look forward to the epilogue which will come soon, okay?


	15. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: This chapter is just an epilogue, but I hope you can enjoy it. I won't add some words anymore here, just read.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels**

**.**

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Madoka-chan, this is extremely great! We can win from Walpurgisnacht just with one attack!" said Doremi while she and Madoka flew up to the Witch's Clinic to bring the other fighter witches there by their own wings which appeared when their costumes changed, "And look at this! We both have wings to fly."

"Even so, we must bring them one by one to the clinic," Madoka sighed, "I'm afraid that we were too late to bring them all there."

"Well, that's why, we brought Hazuki-chan and Sayaka-chan first," Doremi then looked at Onpu, who was the one that she brought now, "We also had already brought Momo-chan, Kyoko-chan, Ai-chan and Mami-san before this, and now, we just need to bring Onpu-chan and Homura-chan to the clinic."

"Huh, if only Sayaka-chan was awakening…"

"Hey, sometimes we can't just rely on her Sapphire's exception," cut Doremi, "The magical ability to heal someone sometimes can be useless."

"You're right," replied Madoka.

They then kept silence for a few minutes, until Doremi started the new conversation, "Ne, Madoka-chan…"

"Hng? Doushita no, Doremi-chan?" asked Madoka.

"Well, thanks for your wish to your Morganite that… you want me to stay alive," answered Doremi, "I can't imagine how if your wish didn't come true and… and I died and made all people around me felt disappointed. I should be… died with a great regret that I couldn't…"

"You don't need to say it again, Doremi-chan," this time, Madoka cut what Doremi said, "Before that, you're the one that erase my despair and bring back my hope. You're the one that can humanize me, and because of those things, I also should do the same things to you. I should bring back your hope."

"Oh, alright," Doremi smiled, "Then, now we're square."

The two angelic fighter witches then laughed together.

As they arrived at the Witch's Clinic, each of them put Onpu and Homura onto a bed in a room at the clinic, in the same room where they put the others. Majoheart then examined all of them while Doremi and Madoka were waiting for her to explain the result.

"Majoheart-sensei, how about their conditions?" asked Doremi, "Are they okay?"

"Well, they just need to take a rest for a while," Majoheart explained, "They aren't seriously injured, and they're unconscious just because of the impact that they got from the fighting. After all, they're okay."

"Can we bring them home right after they wake up?" asked Madoka, "Well, it's okay if anyone between Sayaka-chan, Homura-chan, Kyoko-chan and Mami-san couldn't go home after they wake up, but… how about the others? Their parents should be worried about them."

"They can go home. Just make sure that they will have enough time to take a rest. It's good for them to restore their energy," the witch doctor said, "Well then, now I should check another patient. Don't forget to call me if you both need some help."

"We'll call you if we need it," said Doremi, "Arigatou, Majoheart-sensei."

They then waited for their friends there, until Madoka noticed something which suddenly appeared on Doremi's head, "Doremi-chan."

"Huh?" asked Doremi, "Nani, Madoka-chan?"

"There's a crown on your head."

"Really? Uh, Madoka-chan, you must be kidding. I'm not a princess nor a queen."

But then Doremi realized that both Angelina and Angelica were the princesses of the Witch World in their time, and that was why, she then looked at Madoka and also found a crown on her head. She said, "Well, I think you also need to check your own head. You also get a crown on it."

"Eh?" Madoka raised her hands and hold the crown on her own head, "You're right, Doremi-chan. I also get one here. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Doremi shook of her head, "I think we've already do anything that we should do. We've already united Angelica and Angelina's ultimate powers, then used it to defeat Walpurgisnacht, so… what can we do with these crowns?"

"Doremi-chan…" Madoka sighed, "I ask you about that because I really don't know about it, and you still ask it back to me?"

"Oh, sorry," replied Doremi, "I just don't have any idea about it."

"You both need it to do the Ultimate Royal Stage," said a woman who suddenly walked into the room with a white creature beside her, "Then we fix everything from the beginning."

"Kyuubey!" shouted Doremi while she saw the creature beside the woman, "Jou-sama, why do you come with this incubator?"

"Hey, just take it easy, Doremi. I've already make an agreement with the Queen of the Witch World," said Kyuubey, "We've already get the win-win solution for the entropy."

"I'm glad that you've already find the better solution for your problem, Kyuubey," said Madoka, "Then, what should we do with these crowns? What's that Ultimate Royal Stage?"

"As you both know, that the ultimate power which you both used to defeat Walpurgisnacht is really a strong power, and it can help me and Kyuubey to change the rules of the energy by the Ultimate Royal Stage. Those crowns will increase the power that you use and will strengthen the effect, as those crowns are the same crowns that Angelina and Angelica wore in their own time before," explained Jou-sama, "Then, it will make so much changes to our world. Even, we can prevent the existence of the Magi Monsters."

"So, these crowns can do those things, huh?" said Doremi, was amazed to hear Jou-sama's explanation, "But then, does it have a… side effect? I mean… I'm just afraid that it can make such a big change that will… yeah, erase Madoka and her friend's memories about me and my friends, maybe? Or… maybe it will make the opposite effect?"

"Daijoubu yo, Doremi-chan," answered Jou-sama, "This won't make your friendship broken. I think all of you just will forget about the Magi Monsters. You all just will remember that the creatures that fight with the Puella Magi are the demons, not the Magi Monsters."

"But how about our teamwork?" asked Madoka, "Will we still remember it?"

"I think you all will remember it," this time, Kyuubey answered, "In this Ultimate Royal Stage, We'll change the rules of my contract, and also, the rules of the Soul Gem, and you'll see that all of them will change to be better. About your teamwork, I think the change won't affect it much, as the demons also attack the Witch World sometimes."

"However, I think we should do it right now," said Jou-sama. She asked, "Doremi-chan, Madoka-chan, are you both ready for this?"

They nodded, then the four of them started to cast their spell. Doremi hold her crystal with both of her hands, while Madoka did the same to her diamond. Jou-sama raised her crystal in her hands and Kyuubey raised the long parts of his ears.

"For the power of my crystal…" Doremi started.

"… and the power of my diamond…" Madoka continued.

"Restore all of things that happened with all of the Puella Magi all over the world in all over the time…"

"Let them live their life normally beside of their duty to fight with those demons…"

"… and don't let them be in despair…"

"Just let them collect the energy by fighting the demons to surpass the entropy…"

"We just need the better rules!" they shouted together, "Ultimate Royal Stage!"

Suddenly, everything became so bright, and the change had started…

**.O.**

"Your mother needs your help to chase those demons! If you don't hurry, they can take over the Witch World from your mother."

"Kyuubey, I'm too scare to be the Puella Magi. I know that my mother need my help but… it's just way too scary for me."

"Alright, I think I can't force you to fight, Angelica," the white creature sighed, "Then, how about you, Angelina? Do you want to make a contract with me and help your mother to chase those demons?"

"Why not? I want to help my mom. Just make sure that my soul is still here, in my body."

"Don't worry. We'll get our own profit from this contract."

**.O.**

"Hey, so you also can fight with that demon?" asked Mami after she saw what Momoko, Doremi, Aiko and Onpu did in the old building, "Well, I guess we can be friends from now."

"Yeah," replied Momoko, "Both of the fighter witches and the Puella Magi are fighting demons. We can make a teamwork to beat those demons."

**.O.**

"So, you're the fighter witches?!" said Madoka while she saw that four of her new classmates were also there, in the demon's barrier that she enterred with the other Puella Magi.

"Well, but I have a problem now, and I need your help. Those darkness demons were attacking all of my friends," said Hazuki, "We should save them."

"We'll help you," said Mami, "Minna, let's we beat these demons together!"

All of them then fought the demons and saved the other four fighter witches.

**.O.**

All of the fight were revised, and all of the fact were changed…

Now, all of the magical girls – the Unofficial Fighter Witches became the Puella Magi again, only with the new rules that the source of their power were their Magic Gems, and not Soul Gems – just knew that they were there to make a teamwork to beat all of the demons that attacked Misora and the Witch World. There was no more tales about a witch princess killed her younger sister, and also, their reincarnation…

The girls just knew that both of Doremi and Madoka had the great power to beat the demons, but they didn't know why…

In this new timeline, Hitomi also called Sayaka and told the marine blue haired girl about her being Kyousuke's girlfriend, but then all of the other magical girls helped her to move on. She wasn't in despair.

As Walpurgisnacht wasn't existed here, the one that replaced its position to attack both of the Witch World and Misora is (of course) the strongest demons, and in this time, both Doremi and Madoka could beat the demons not because they were the reincarnation of the princesses. They could win because they were the reincarnation of the angels. The real angels.

Back to the Witch's Clinic, where Doremi and Madoka were still waiting for their friends, and looks like… just they who knew about the change of the world. Even Jou-sama and Kyuubey weren't there this time.

They still wore the same outfit, just without the crowns.

"I still remember the change," said Doremi, "As Angelina just became a Puella Magi to help her mother chase the demons, it makes you not become her reincarnation."

"You too, Doremi-chan," replied Madoka, "As Angelica just became a regular witch, you also… aren't her reincarnation. We're the reincarnation of the real angels!"

"But then, how can we still remember about the change?" asked Doremi, "Is it because we're the one who change it? But how about Jou-sama and Kyuubey? They changed it with us but they… totally forget about it."

"However, I don't think that we should find the answer of your questions, Doremi-chan," said Madoka, "We just need to focus on the way that we cross now."

"I guess so."

Not so long after they ended the conversation, all of their friends woke up, and after that, they didn't waste much time to go back to Misora.

And it was the start of their new life…

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I think it's enough to finish everything…

If some of you need more chapter or more story about this fic, or if you see something wrong here, just feel free to tell me from your review, okay? ^^


End file.
